Adventures of Usagi Tsukino
by SergeantKlump
Summary: Adventures of Sonic Parody. Usagi [Serena] and her buddy Ami must defeat the evil Queen Beryl and her henchmen from taking over Japan.
1. Serena Search and Smash Squad Part 1

Copyright Disclaimer: Usagi "Sailor Moon" Tsukino, Ami "Sailor Mercury" Mizuno, Queen Beryl, Nephrite, Kunzite, Jadeite and all the other characters are created by Naoko Takeuchi. Based on a cartoon created by DiC Animation City and Bohbot Entertainment.

Comments: Yup, Heck (where Evil the Cat comes from) has frozen over and become crystalised, I have written an Anime fan fic! I have done the complete opposite to a predictable bashing by trying to experiment whether a gaming DiC cartoon fits with an anime aimed at girls. Before you say this is copied from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, it is a parody since when I have read the character descriptions I thought Ami was Tails! Besides I have access to the show and edit this spoofs if it is too similar to the original (AoSTH that is), luckily there are changes to make them better. Please note that the characterasion of the characters may be off due to lack of experience and going by little details. Just before I finish, this story is done in a generic DiC style (i.e. if AoSTH was not made but this instead).

Purist Warning: Due to nature of the original show, Usagi/Serena/Sailor Moon is the same person, just depends by the situation since the show is not like He-Man, so assume the powered up mode for most episodes (bar 2). Don't worry, I have used the Japanese names. However most of the original concept is thrown out of the window (as typical of a DiC cartoon) so grab a tissue and prepare that it will not be the same.

* * *

Adventures of Usagi Tsukino (AoUTK) - Episode 101 - Pilot - Super Special Serena Search and Smash Squad 

It has turned midday in the land of the Rising Sun as a young Japanese teenager dashes down a forest, this person had blonde hair which was in style of spaghetti and meatballs, wore white/yellow blouse and a blue skirt. Following her was another teenager except that she has blue short hair and a different blouse. The two girls then waved at each other as the blue haired one caught up with the blonde hair girl. In a few minutes, they were out of the forest and had arrived at the outskirts of Tokyo, Japan which they were standing next to a sign which said in their native language; Welcome to Tokyo.

The blonde haired girl spoke in relief, "Here we are Ami, back home in Tokyo."

"It sure did take a long time", replied her friend Ami.

As they were looking into the view of the Japanese capital, nearby there were two young men coming out of a flower patch as they cratched down. The leader who wore blue coat and had a long brown hairstyle while his partner in crime however had long grey hair and wore a light purple coat.

The brown haired man whispered, "I'm absolutely ready, are you Kunzite?"

"I'm ready for the trap Nephrite if you give me credit", also whispered his partner in crime.

Kunzite got hold of a black remote control from his pocket and pressed the red button. A rope came out of the remote heading towards the two schoolgirls which they did not notice since they were admiring the view of Tokyo city and wrapped around them squeezing the two together. The two men got up and walked towards the girls.

Nephrite shouted, "We got you, Sailor Moon."

"The battle is over", bellowed out Kunzite.

The two villians then made funny faces at the hostages which then they decided to cheer by dancing around in a circle and they were making victory noises.

The blonde hair girl started to cry and stutteredly spoke, "You two don't want to do this."

The leader then went closer towards the young schoolgirl which his partner also followed.

"Of course we do, we are the villains", explains Nephrite towards her and a possible audience.

The girl spoke, "We mean too much to each other like how we first met."

"I vaguely remember, can you tell us Serena?", asked Kunzite.

Nephrite and Kunzite were standing up for too long so they sat on the flower patch to listen to the story.

Usagi wiped her eyes very slowly and got her courage to ramble a long story and spoke, "It all started before you two were hired to hurt us, Ami and I were in Azabu scratching our heads outside our high school."

Suddenly a quick scene happened which Usagi and her blue haired pal were on a sidewalk which they were nobody outside except the two girls which is unusual in the bustly city.

Ami asked, "Where is everybody?"

The heroic duo walked across the street and found an elderly man on the edge of his door in an anxious state.

"We are hiding from strange people and you two young ones should too", replied the elderly man.

The man then slammed the door and triple locked the brown door which then the shutters came crashing down. Struggling to figure out the strangeness of their local community, both girls were holding their heads up and rubbing their chins while their are strangely off model. Then over at the other side of the street, a white haired man came charging down with a pink haired girl.

The stranger shouted, "We are off to the Bounty Hunters convention at Tokyo Conference Center."

As quickly as the white haired man and the pink haired girl came, they disappeared which the heroic schoolgirls hid on a wall corner for safety.

Usagi asked, "What's a Bounty Hunters Convention?"

"A party for bad guys and I think you should crash it", replied Ami.

The two girls then followed the trail of the bounty hunters. Meanwhile outside the Tokyo Conference Center, a booming croaky voice was heard.

The croaky voice shouted, "You have all called here today because you are the most dangerous loyal henchmen I have ever hired."

Inside the building there were various people, some which are human others were creatures were cheering because of the recent speech. On the stage revealed the main villain who had long red hair, long finger nails, a black tiara and wears a blue blouse; which gives the blonde hair girl a chance to sneak inside the building while the speech was given.

"Ever since I have planned a wedding... I meant my evil plan to conquer the world, one troublemaking teenager has made me clincally depressed and turned towards my villiany career", the villain shouted on top of her voice.

Queen Beryl then walked in a circle and pointing in a unusual way which she mumbled inaudible curses, she got from her pocket a remote similar to what Kunzite used earlier and pressed a button that revealed a picture of Usagi. The entire audience of the bounty hunters convention were booing as soon as the picture came on.

The evil queen angrily bellowed out as she waved her arms up and down, "I hate that Sailor Moon!"

Quickly Beryl then slammed her fist into her hand which the audience cheered as they mention their foe.

"She ruins my schemes!", she shouted on her loudest voice.

The entire audience including the blonde hair heroine who was now sat down on a chair were booing towards the famous anime character.

"She helps nice people!"

As soon as Beryl finished her shouting, the bounty hunters and the blonde haired girl were booing again since the bounty hunters dislike the person. The evil queen then pointed at the picture of the schoolgirl and grumbled on the screen.

Beryl spoke in a calmer tone than previously, "I have declared that Sailor Moon as Tokyo's Most Wanted Fugitive and to insure that the job would be done I will offer any bounty hunter the reward of 1 Billion Yen, alive or otherwise."

The evil villian then pressed some buttons that then added the wanted sign on the screen with the reward money which the bounty hunters were writing down to remember. Queen Beryl looked around as she heard a noise coming from a seat.

Usagi smoothly spoke in a cheerful tone, "I'm worth way more than that!"

When she spoke the line, her mouth performed the cheesiest smile showing that she was joking as the other bounty hunters were looking at her however the evil queen didn't think that was funny so her face turned red with anger.

"I want that Sailor Moon, get her now you bounty hunters!", yelled Beryl as she was pointing at her enemy.

The heroic schoolgirl made a "whoa" sound as two of the bounty hunters, one which was a lookalike of her except with pink hair and another which was same as the left except she had blue hair, so she threw her tiara towards the pink haired bounty hunter which then fainted on to the ground. This caused Usagi to get her tiara back and jumped onto the stage pulling Queen Beryl's hair.

The blonde haired girl annoying spoke in a different tone which was like another voice actress doing her voice, "I shall punish you".

She then pulled back the evil villain's hair which then she tripped over the stage crashing into the ground has this made a silly sound due to her clumsyness. Suddenly all the bounty hunters were heading towards the crash landing.

"We got her, we got her!", the bounty hunters bellowed out in unison.

The blonde schoolgirl then saw the bounty hunters coming towards her so she got up and threw her tiara like Oddjob from James Bond which knocked down most of the bounty hunters except one which was a girl with green hair and wearing a schoolgirl outfit.

Usagi pointed away from herself and spoke, "I'm over there."

The bounty hunter then looked away from her which gave her the chance to run away and grab her tiara back which she has done successfully. Sailor Moon saw the exit with Ami who was waiting outside as Usagi thought that she needed to be safe in case something went wrong with her plan. Unconveniently she tripped over a laying bounty hunter but luckily the blue haired girl picked her up as she was nearly outside.

"Let's go Ami, them bounty hunters would be after us like rabbits and carrots", suggested the blonde hair girl.

Ami grabbed her friend's hand and was running down the street away from the mercenaries.

The blue haired girl asked, "Usagi, how come you're not fighting like you usually do?"

"Don't worry, I wanna make sure that them enemies would follow us", replied her friend.

The heroic duo had arrived in an indoor shopping centre which they both hide in some shops while the bounty hunters had caught up with the women.

The complete white bounty hunter pointed and shouted, "Split up and search for that annoyance!"

Five bounty hunters went towards the left entrance while the other five walked towards the right entrance searching for the blonde haired girl. Luckily for the heroes, they were hiding in a comestics store which Usagi got a pen out of her pocket and pressed the lid. She changed into a perfume saleswoman with a pink blouse and wearing a black skirt. Quickly she stood up next to some perfume bottles as four bounty hunters had entered the store.

The perfume saleswoman announced, "Step right up and try some Eau de Serena, remember folks bounty hunters try this for free."  
Stupidly the four bounty hunters went towards the sales clerk to try some perfume however the disguised hero sprayed the perfume into their eyes causing them to sting which they collapsed to the floor. Seeing the state of the bounty hunters, the perfume saleswoman changed back into the blonde haired heroine using the disguise pen.

A quick scene change sees Usagi with the other five bounty hunters in a corridor so she got her tiara out and threw it up to the celing. The five bounty hunters laughed at her that she had missed her target until a giant grey glass lamp fell onto the bounty hunters. They had screamed and tried to run away however the lamp came crashing down.

"I sure do have fun defeating them bounty hunters", excitedly spoke Usagi.

Suddenly a white hair, white clothed bounty hunter which is the only one who has not been defeated sneaked towards the schoolgirl and shouted in a voice similar to Mouser in Super Mario Bros. Super Show, "The fun's over, you blonde brawn!"

Sailor Moon created the most goofiest smile in anime history stretching her mouth and pointed towards the bounty hunter behind her which looks kind of odd of a schoolgirl.

The blonde haired girl yelled, "Is he really serious?"

The bounty hunter mumbled and threw a orange from his pocket at the girl however very quickly she moved causing it to hit a pillar which came crashing down on top of the bounty hunter. As soon as the pillar came down two pieces of cake came out from the bounty hunter that landed into the teenager and Ami's hands.

"We sure showed them did we Usagi?", asked the blue haired girl while eating her piece of cake.

Her friend replied as she wolfed her piece of cake, "We sure did, it was a piece of cake."

Outside the shopping centre, Queen Beryl was looking through what has happened using her binoncaurs and grunted, "Stupid Senshi!"

A quick scene change later, outside Queen Beryl's lair in the Dark Kingdom which was like King Koopa's castle in Dark Land in the Mario cartoons, the evil dictator was on her throne thinking of a plan to rule the universe like most villians.

"Hmm... I need to hire the best most reliable henchmen who has to be rotten, mean, listens to what I say and is very affordable", thought the evil queen.

Suddenly a knock came through the door and a long brown haired man who was wearing a blue coat came out.

The brown haired man came out and squalked, "Henchman for hire, Nephrite commander of United States Villainy Department which I am very reliable and if it is world domination that you are after, your cost would be free."

Scratching her chin, the evil queen gave some thought and shook hands with her future henchman.

"You are my first member of my Super Special Serena Search and Smash Squad", bellowed Beryl with glee from her face.

Nephrite asked, "Sounds good to me but who's Serena?"

"Serena is what I believe to be the real name of Sailor Moon, a stupid teenager who was gifted there special powers from a queen one thousand years ago and wants to defeat me", explained the evil queen.

The henchman replied, "No problem, I will do it in a jiffy."

As soon as Nephrite agreed to villainy, a large built man with long grey hair and wearing a light purple coat slammed the door open and came rushing towards the evil dictator.

"Kunzite here to dispose pests, only free with world domination", grunted the other henchman.

Beryl sighed, "You're hired, now you two would be my..."

"Super Special Serena Search and Smash Squad", interrupted Nephrite.  
Kunzite yelled, "She didn't ask you, you idiot!"

The large built man slapped back of his partner's head which he responded with Nephrite standing on Kunzite's toes.

The evil queen shouted, "I am ordering you two to dispose of that Sailor Senshi and do it any means necessary!"

"Yes, your imperialness!", replied the leader henchman.

Soon both Nephrite and Kunzite both marched out of Queen Beryl's lair leaving the queen on her own or so we think. Out of a closet came a blonde haired henchman who wore a dark blue coat which his facial expression shows that he is angry and furious.

The man growled, "Queen Beryl has demoted me to last lankey, me Jadeite!" He breathed out and continued, "She's given them two newbies my job, I should be in charge of capturing and defeating Serena first but I will show them!"

* * *

Note: There first part of the first episode _regrettfully_ done. Writing this is like Ben Hurst writing Sonic Underground which is writing something you like with something you don't know except with a bit of info so I must apologise if any of the characters are off character but then again being a parody of a show... Strangely I would like to see art of this parody (AoUTK). 


	2. Serena Search and Smash Squad Part 2

Copyright: See previous chapter since it would be exactly the same.

Comments: Something I forgot to put, since this is based on AoSTH there would be differences compared to the original source like Tails was brown compared to orange/yellow in the games. Now onto part 2 of the 1st episode.

* * *

Adventures of Usagi Tsukino (AoUTK) - Episode 101 - Pilot - Super Special Serena Search and Smash Squad 

In the downtown streets of Tokyo, the two heroines are walking down very slowly as they just defeated the bounty hunters in the shopping centre and they suddenly stopped as they saw something that perked their interest. An ice cream palour with a massive ice cream cone at the top came towards their view, while the duo were licking their lips.

The blonde hair girl excitedly spoke, "That's my kind of treat!"

Usagi and her blue haired pal walked towards the ice cream palour and approached the vendor, banging her hand on the bell.

"Two ice cream cones and make it on the double", grunted Usagi while holding two fingers like a peace sign.

The duo were looking inside the ice cream palour which inside was a blonde short man wearing a white coat, quickly they looked at each other thinking whether it is a trap or not.

The blonde hair girl annoying spoke, "I shall punish you!"

Inside the palour, the ice cream vendor was scooping some vanilla ice cream and smiled knowing that his targets are here. The vendor took off his disguise revealing to the girls that he was Jadeite which he jumped on the desk and pointed at the heroic duo.

"You munched your last ice cream cone last week, Sailor Senshi!", shouted the blonde hair man.

Since the ice cream palour was on street instead of being built, Jadeite laughed like a maniac as he pressed the red button on the back of the stand which two hands came out from the side of the palour, the two schoolgirls just looked staring at the handy stand.

Jadeite bellowed out, "I was polite and understanding to you girls, but you two took this way too far."

Inside the ice cream palour, the last lankey got out from his coat pocket a black detective hat and a picture of Queen Beryl, the repulsive dictator.

"In the name of our sour Queen Beryl, I have declared hunting to Sailor Senshis", grinned Jadeite while kissing a photo of his leader.

The blond short haired man then pressed a button to move the left metalic hand forward towards the two schoolgirls. Quickly he had pressed another button to make the hand into a fist which slammed towards the street which luckily avoided the heroic duo since they had moved. Jadeite then pressed various buttons so the two hands are smashing the tarmac like a fly swatter squishing a fly. Knowing that they were in danger, Ami pulled her friend's arm which then she responded with her eyes winking. Then they ran down the street running away from the ice cream palour trap as the last lankey was going nuts by pressing every button, smashing road signs, post boxes and even a vending machine.

Jadeite madily spoke, "This is good, soon them teenagers will be mine!"

The ice cream palour was getting more handy as the hands were getting closer towards the heroines, the left hand was catching Usagi while the right hand was catching Ami. However unpredictably, the blonde hair girl and her blue haired pal stopped in the middle of the street together waiting for the metal hands to grab them. Jadeite then pressed a button for both hands to catch the heroic duo which lowered towards them, quickly the girls ducked which ended up with the mechincal hands trapped between each other. This had caused the ice cream palour to be off balance and the blond hair lankey to fall down landing on a self destruct button that blew up the ice cream palour leaving Jadeite on his own. Usagi and Ami both laughed as ice cream was falling on top of the evil henchman.

The blonde hair girl asked while her stomach was making a sound, "Ami, can we get some more ice cream since I'm starving?"

"Sure, best buddy", replied her blue haired pal.

Meanwhile near a Tokyo Highway bridge, the two henchman of the SSSerenaSS Squad were trying to plan their trap of capturing the Sailor Senshis. Nephrite who was 2nd in command next to Queen Beryl, was drawing a plan on a piece of paper.

The brown haired henchman whispered while pointing at a well drawn sketch, "This is what you do..."

Nephrite was showning his partner Kunzite the plan which has drawings of the villainous duo and Usagi.

"First you get Serena to go under the bridge which then you grab the net and catch her outside the tunnel so she can't come out", plotted the leader while pointing at the pictures, one which has the blonde haired heroine crying and the henchmen laughing.

Kunzite grunted, "Why do I have to do it, it is your plan so you should do it?"

"Cos if you don't, then the queen would blame you", replied Nephrite.

His grey haired comrade shouted, "Oh yeah, she would blame you!"

Disappointedly Kunzite goes off with the net towards the other side of the bridge, ready to trap his foe. Nephrite was at the start of the bridge waiting for the heroic duo to walk so he grabbed his mobile cell phone and dialled for the nearest pay phone which was a few metres from the ice cream palour crash. Back at Azabu, Usagi and Ami were heading towards the direction of their high school when the local pay phone was ringing, so the blonde hair heroine picked it up.

Usagi asked, "Hello, who is this?"

"This is err... Naru Osaka and I'm trapped on the Tokyo Highway Bridge, help me!", badly voiced Nephrite while trying to hold his nose at the other end.

The teenager put the phone down so she and Ami started running towards the bridge. A few minutes later, they had arrived near the bridge looking for their pal or so they think.

The brown hair henchman shouted in a fake voice, "I'm at the other side of the bridge, come quickly!"

So the heroic duo starting running towards the bridge which while they were running, Nephrite stood at the entrance after they left. The blonde hair teenager was nearly to the end of the bridge which Kunzite was ready to trap the first victim for the very first time. The grey haired lankey instead ran at the other side for Nephrite to catch them so now the brown haired goon was at the end with the net which he tried to swipe down but it was stuck since Usagi was holding it.

"Here, let me help you", sarcastically suggested the blonde heroine.

So Sailor Moon let go of the net and ran off with Ami as Kunzite was marching which then the net landed on Nephrite's partner in crime.

Kunzite yelled, "Next time Nephwrong, I would come up with the plan!"

On an empty street in Azabu, the leader and his partner in crime were on a corner wall so they can see their enemy which Nephrite got from his coat pocket an inflatable ringmaster that resembled Usagi's dream love. Kunzite inflated the inflatable and place it on a wall. Predictably the blonde haired teenager ran towards the inflatable lover which she would give a kiss to her dream love. The inflatable pushed the blonde heroine into an open manhole down the sewer, luckily she had grabbed onto the metal ladder.

"We got her and it was only five hours since we were hired", joyfully shouted the SSSerenaSS Squad.

The henchmen of Queen Beryl started to dance since they defeated their foe, however back in the sewer Usagi was rubbing her head.

The teenager sighed, "Something strange is going on around here but them who try to stop me don't know about my tiara."

While Nephrite and Kunzite are playing Janken, a tiara was flying from the air and landed on the brown haired goon knocking him out which Usagi sneaked out of the sewer and tried her disguise pen to change into a fashion designer. Nephrite got up and his grey haired partner rubbed his head which in front of them a fashion designer came out. The designer pulled her disguise to the audience showing that it was the heroine in costume.

"Oh my, you two really need a new look pronto", suggested the fashion designer.

So she went towards Ami who was also disguised as a fashion consultant to grab some clothes for the lankeys, the fashion designers put Nephrite and Kunzite as Italian gangsters.

The grey haired man complimented, "Thanks, this really looks good on me!"

The designer then went towards the SSSerenaSS Squad and got her camera out.

"Can you two move over to the street so I can take a photo of you great looking models for MafLook?", asked the disguised girl.

Nephrite and Kunzite walked towards the street and fell down the sewer which the fashion designer changed back into Usagi and got her tiara back. A few hours later, the two lankeys for Queen Beryl were standing on another street waiting for the heroic duo to come which they were walking very slowly.

"Here they come", grunted the grey haired man.  
Nephrite spoke, "Queen Beryl hired me because I'm persistant, she hired you too stupid to quit."  
"That's an insult Notrite", replied his partner in crime.

Kunzite got the extendable net and missed while getting the blonde hair heroine however he tried again capturing the blue haired girl. The henchman then brought the net closer towards his leader.

Ami yelped, "Usagi, help!"

This has grabbed Usagi's attention and ran towards the Super Special Serena Search and Squad who was now holding her blue haired pal ransom.

Kunzite yelled, "We got Sailor Mercury, give yourself up or she will be gone for good!"

The blue haired girl looked like that she was in pain which the strangely off model pal of hers was thinking by holding her chin up.

"Okay I give myself up, it is not worth seeing my pal in danger because of me", cryly replied the blonde hair girl.

A quick scene changed revealed that Nephrite and Kunzite put Usagi in a locked cell and Ami in the stocks that are waterproof. The grey haired goon got his mobile cell phone out and dialled their leader.

The goon spoke, "We got Sailor Moon and also her pal."

"I'm glad I finally did something right for a change, I'll be on my way", cheerfully replied Queen Beryl.

As soon as the henchmen were rubbing their hands in victory, Jadeite marched right towards them and got two straight jackets so they cannot move.

The blue coat man shouted, "I am not letting you two get Serena, now I will be leader of the Super Special Serena Search and Smash Squad!"

In the cell the blonde haired heroine had noticed something missing, her tiara was on the floor past the reaching limit of her.

"Can you help me get my triangle on the ground, I will help you lock them goons?", suggested Usagi.

Very stupidly, Jadeite picked up the tiara on the pavement sidewalk and gave it back to the rightful owner which she were hacksawing her way using her royality item. In a few moments, the prisoner was free from her cell and helped her pal become free from the stocks which they both escaped.

Ami thanked her pal while running away from the cell, "Thanks Usagi but we should be out of here cause we are in trouble!"

Suddenly a black haired woman was heading towards pick up point and noticed a piece of paper on the ground where the cell was.

The piece of paper read, "Dear Queen Beryl, we have escaped. If you want results, don't bother cause all of us Sailor Senshis will beat you. Signed Sailor Moon."

The evil queen growled at the two henchmen and the last lankey over the letter from her villain.

Nephrite and Kunzite replied in unison, "We quit!"

The flashback has now ended which takes back to the moment where the henchmen had tied up Usagi and Ami near the Welcome to Tokyo sign.

"That's how all of us met", sighed the blonde haired beauty.

The short brown hair henchman growled and muttered inaudiable growls since he did not catch the girls.

Nephrite bellowed, "I hate that story and you, not only you two got away but I had to be jobless for a month!"

While Kunzite was preparing an acid dip, the two girls snapped the rope and broke free.

"Thanks for the story", Usagi joyfully spoke.

The two girls then ran towards the city of Tokyo back to their homes and lives while the grey haired goon was scratching his head.

Sailor Moon Says

The sign for the Sonic Says type segment suddenly appeared which the blonde hair girl spell Says as Sez while Ami had to correct the spelling. On a plain field, Nephrite, Jadeite and Kunzite were going around Usagi and her blue haired pal ready to catch their enemies.

Ami yelped, "We're surrounded Usagi, call the emergency number!"

The heroic duo got out of the way as the three henchmen tripped over each other.

"The emergency number is only handy if you are in trouble like a fire, a robbery or if somebody's hurt", pointed the blonde hair heroine.

The extremely off model schoolgirl then goes towards a possible audience and flips her hands over showing forgiveness.

Usagi yells to the audience, "The emergency number like 911, 119 or 999 should only be used for emergencies, one person's joke could be another person's life threatening disaster!"

* * *

Note: The first episode is done (finally) with more regrets than anything. The next episode is when Usagi goes underground and mets a miserable elderly person. PM if you want another episode parody (yes, even fictional ones providing that they haven't done by someone else) for ideas. Since people sometimes like a couple support, there is Sonagi and Tami (Not Amy Rose, the other Ami which is in this parody) but personally these won't go far. 


	3. Underground Usagi Part 1

Copyright Disclaimer: Usagi "Sailor Moon" Tsukino, Ami "Sailor Mercury" Mizuno, Queen Beryl, Nephrite and Kunzite are created by Naoko Takeuchi. Based on a cartoon created by DiC Animation City and Bohbot Entertainment. The only character I own is Koujiro "Burokko" Naganuma due to that there is no similar character in the anime.

Notes: The 2nd episode of the parody and the episode with Spelunk in it. This is actually based on the unreleased script of the unreleased Adventures of Super Mario Bros. episode Mario Goes Underground so this is a parody of a parody of the original (confused?). Oddily like the blonde heroine, I actually wrote this half awake. Now for the DiC style of the show, from memory...  
Update: The original 07-09-06 release was buggy so this is the slightly bug fixed version.

* * *

Adventures of Usagi Tsukino (AoUTK) - Episode 102 Subterranean Serena / Underground Usagi 

Inside the dark and dusty lair of Queen Beryl in the Dark Kingdom, the evil dictator was planning another idea to defeat her foes.

The queen shouted, "She's out there still, mocking me with her good looks; you know she stands the way of total domination!"

The short brown haired henchman stuttered and scaredly spoke, "Are you taking about Serena?"

Nephrite turns on the light which brightens the room thinking it was the end of the speech, however the black tiara wearing queen was getting angry and walked towards her lackey.

"Turn off that light!", shouted Beryl.

Kunzite turns off the light which the evil queen goes towards the dark blue coated villain looking like that she has a secret meeting with him and turned towards her hired goons.

The dark queen yelled towards the henchmen, "I want that Sailor Moon and I want her defeated now!"

Nephrite and Kunzite saluted to the long finger nailed, repulsive queen while they were shaking due to that they might get shouted at.

The brown haired man replied, "Yes, your highness."

"We will do it at the morning", yawned the grey haired man.

Very quickly Queen Beryl grated her teeth and pointed the Super Special Serena Search and Smash Squad towards the door which they walked very slowly and closed the door loudly. The next morning after sleeping on the outskirts of Tokyo, Nephrite and Kunzite woke up stretching their arms and rubbing their eyes.

The brown hair man asked, "Did you sleep well?"

"A little bit, now that Serena has to be here somewhere and we will never find her!" shouted the long grey haired henchman.

Suddenly the weather has turned foggy and this made the lackeys hard to see anything beyond their toes, as soon as they turned Usagi and Ami were heading out for breakfast snacks as it had just turned 8 o'clock in the morning but they saw the henchmen in front of them.

Kunzite asked, "What is that blurry yellow object?"

The two heroines walked towards the workers of Queen Beryl as they were still half asleep which the loyal henchmen saw perfectly.

"That's better, you can see now", loudly yawned Usagi while rasing her arms.

Kunzite thanked, "Thank you very much... Sailor Moon?"

"That's it, I'm getting them since I'm the only one awake!", shouted Nephrite.

Nephrite got himself a harpoon ready to shoot at the two half asleep girls which he fired directly at them, however they saw the harpoon at their sight and quickly jumped thus waking them up. As quickly as the schoolgirls woke up, they had started running which logically the villains were chasing them but Kunzite was running slower than his counterpart.

Ami asked while blinking her blue eyes, "Do you think you lost them Usagi?"

"I'm afraid not Ami, they are still chasing us", slowly replied her blonde hair pal while looking behind them.

While the heroic duo were running down a mud path, they did not notice that there was a fence in front of them due to that they were looking at the the dusty duo.

Ami quickly spotted, "You better have a special plan quick, otherwise we are going to hit the fence."

Usagi had now noticed the fence so she intentionally tripped up just before hitting the fence while she made a "whoa" sound. Her blue haired pal also stopped but she did not trip as she was running slower than her buddy. While they were stopping Nephrite and Kunzite were laughing and hid behind a rock which was near the mud track ready for a catch.

The cute looking blue haired girl asked, "What are we gonna do Usagi?"

"See that hole behind the two henchman?", replied the fruity off model blonde heroine.

The heroic duo then waved their arms at the Super Special Serena Search and Smash Squad to grab their attention.

"We see you!", the heroine schoolgirls shouted in unison.

Kunzite asked, "Do you think that they saw us?"

"No way, they are probably doing some sort of practical joke like they always do", replied Nephrite.

The blonde haired heroine was trying to think of a way to avoid their enemies and asked, "How long do you think it would take for them idiots to spot us?"

"About 1.25 seconds", softly spoke Ami while working it out of top of her head.

Very quickly Usagi pressed the lid on the disguise pen so she transformed into a miner who was wearing grey trousers, a large red bib to avoid censorship, an orange light hat and was carrying a hammer.

The blonde heroine shouted, "We're going underground!"

Back behind the rock, the brown haired man was preparing the bear traps while the long grey haired man was armed with a net ready to please Queen Beryl.

"Here comes the Sailor Senshi, get ready to nab her", yelled Nephrite.

Usagi and Ami has started running as fast as they could bearing in mind that a schoolgirl could not run anywhere near a blue hedgehog while carefully avoiding the bear traps and while Kunzite looked down on the floor to fix his net, the heroic duo jumped into hole which haphazardly Nephrite and his grey haired partner in crime got caught by the nets and bear traps due to the slowness of their trap.

Kunzite bellowed, "I thought you had her."

"I thought you had her", repeated his work pal.

"Where did they go?"  
"They couldn't have!"  
"Sure they could have."

Nephrite and Kunzite looked at each other and started walking towards the direction of the fence, however they had forgotten about the rock in front of them which collided with each other rubbing their chest of the pain. Down below the hole, the blonde haired girl and her blue haired buddy were looking up the hole.

"Where are we?", asked the blue haired heroine.

Usagi quietly spoke, "A long away from the nearest bakery or ice cream palour that's for sure."

The blonde hair heroine turned on the light which the darkened underground mines were lit up with a brown sign in front of them.

"Look it says Saitama Mines", spotted Ami at the sign which is in Japanese, their native language.

The girls turned around which presented a problem, there were three tunnels but they were struggling which one is the way out.

The blue haired girl asked, "Which way?"

"I would choose the right tunnel since it is always that way", replied her blonde hair buddy.

While Usagi and Ami were running down the right pathed tunnel, Nephrite and Kunzite were back at the top but the weight of the duo had caused them to collapse down the hole to the exact spot where the heroic duo was a few minutes ago.

The grey hair henchman moaned, "If you let me sleep then we would not be in this mess."

"I would personally blame Queen Beryl, why would we chase a young attractive schoolgirl anyway?", asked the brown hair man which he was expecting no answer.

Kunzite sees some glowing light coming from the left tunnel and pointed towards his leader henchman, Nephrite nodded and put his thumbs up.

The henchman spoke, "Nevermind, we would get the treasure at least that's better than going home yenless."

So the SSSerenaSS Squad headed towards the left tunnel, meanwhile back at the right tunnel, the two Sailor Senshis were walking down the tunnel while they were heading towards a polished room. The room was full of gold, diamonds which would please the heroines for a very long time which the floor was a tiled marble effect. Usagi and Ami had just about to enter the room when they both slipped on the polished floor, trying to balance themselves. Unluckily they had collided with some treasure which they had to rub their poor heads but they were impressed with the diamonds.

"Wow, do you see all this stuff?", impressed the blue haired girl.

However her pal was getting impatient as she was hungry since she did not have anything to eat yet.

Usagi quickly spoke, "Yep! Great! We have to leave, gotta leave keed."

Just as the blonde heroine was about to leave, a large diamond fell from the treasure and landed on Ami's head which she then rubbed grabbing the diamond at the process.

"Can I keep this diamond or give it to you?", asked the blue hair girl.

Suddenly a gruff male voice was heard after the sentence was finished as the heroic duo looked shocked.

The mysterious voice shouted, "Drop the diamond, Mercury Blue!"

While the girls were looking around where the voice came from, lurking from the shadows was a short mid-40s man with a grey moustache wearing a blue uniform and a blue hat. He was armed with a black cannon ready to fire at any foe that got in his way. Not like to see her friends in danger, Usagi stood in front of her pal and shooked her fist at the miner.

"Don't you dare scare my pal like that!", shouted the blonde haired heroine while her eyebrows lowered.

The miner waves at the schoolgirls and has started to light the match which would be aiming at the Sailor Senshis.

The 40s man yelled, "This is my claim and you two can't have not even one gold bar of it, since I'm the only person who can ask questions, what are you last requests?"

Very stupidly, the blonde hair heroine walked towards the miner in front of the cannon and was waving her fingers which quickly formed a peace sign.

"We have five ice cream cones and let us get outta here", replied Usagi.

The miner then pointed at Sailor Moon's nose while her innocent eyes have started to leak trying to show forgiveness to her recently met villain.

"You're just like the rest of them teenagers, wanting something of mine for nothing!" barked Burokko while shaking his fist.

The blonde hair heroine then wiped her tears and started to run away with Ami on her side. However she stopped and ran back towards the miner to try to encourage the softer side.

The blonde haired girl spoke, "Hey you got us all wrong, we are Sailor Senshis."

"Looks to me that you are sailor swashers", replied Burokko the miner.

The schoolgirl heard the fire going out on the cannon so she started to run while then she caught up with her blue haired friend who was past the treasure and they both jumped up towards the hole, however the both slipped down so they grabbed a ledge and climbed up. Meanwhile Nephrite and Kunzite were coming out of another tunnel and stood at the area where the girls jumped up.

The brown haired man scratched his head and sighed, "Could have sworn that I heard Serena just a second ago."

His partner in crime ignored him and started walking towards the left which he followed him. After the quick encounter of the villains, above the hole was some tracks used for mine carts which the two heroines were standing there and started to walk up the hill.

Ami softly spoke, "That miserable miner is so mean to us, I almost miss Nephrite and Kunzite."

However their escape was short lived as the miner returned from another entrance shaking his fist with fury following the trespassers.

"Oh he probably won't be so bad if he spent some quality time with us!", replied Usagi.

As the grey gruff moustached miner were shouting inaudible curses, Usagi and Ami jumped onto a mine cart which the music Sonic Goes Underground from Sonic Gems Collection is playing at the background, the blue haired pal was behind the blonde heroine in the mine cart. While the two girls were on the beginning of the tracks, Burokko jumped into the free mine cart and started to chase them on the tracks.

The miner grunted, "I'll get you, you young teenage trespassers!"

The girls decided to take an alternative route and go down the hill while holding to each other leaving the miner scratching his head as he was chasing nobody and came rushing back.

"That is not the quality time I had in mind", whispered the blonde hero girl.

As time went by, the schoolgirls and the miner were chasing each other but seeing an opportunity, the 40s moustached man pulled a lever which the Sonic Goes Underground music has stopped playing and also pulled the tracks leading into a room.

The miner yelled, "If them two teenagers tell Nihon about my caves, they have another thing coming."

Suddenly the musky miner jumped out of his mine cart and saw the heroic duo heading towards a room which then the mine cart crashed onto a stopper and landed in a cell which is similar to the previous episode except that it was covered with diamonds. Usagi and Ami landed in the cell which the bars knocked the girls out with stars flying about on top of their heads and accidentally pressed the lid on the miner costume to change back to normal. The miner then slammed the cell door with a grin on his face that he caught some trespassers.

"How are we going to get out of this mess, Usagi?", asked the blue haired girl.

The blonde haired girl replied, "Simple, I will just use my tiara to cut the bars free like I did a couple of weeks back."

Usagi then threw her tiara towards some bars hoping to make her and her buddy free however unexpectedly the tiara boomeranged back knocking her out. Her pal Ami looked at the unconsious blonde haired heroine and started to cry over her chest where the tiara got her.

"You two will spend the rest of your lives which is what Burokko does to interfering interlopers", laughed the miner as he walks off.

Will Burokko finally get his happiness? Will Sailor Moon wake up (I hope not /Earthworm Jim Narrator)? Will Nephrite and Kunzite get the treasure? Tune in the next 5 minutes after the break.

* * *

Notes: The original story was going to have Shakedown by Bob Segar as the featured song but a) it is copyrighted and b) Was already used in Captain N, c) Also used in the unrelease prototype version of this called Mario Goes Underground. 


	4. Underground Usagi Part 2

Copyright Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

Comments: One thing I have noticed, was the original show (not Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) based on She-Ra, Darkwing Duck, Super Mario or even this show or even unique? I like to see the cast of AoSTH meeting the cast of AoUTK whether as a fan fic, a cartoon or a drawing since it could be interesting to see the similarites of the two whether as pals or enemies like the legendary Mario and Sonic ones. Back to Subterrania.  
Update: The original 07-09-06 release was buggy so this is a slight bug fixed version.

* * *

Adventures of Usagi Tsukino (AoUTK) - Episode 102 Subterranean Serena / Underground Usagi 

Meanwhile above ground, Queen Beryl and her henchmen Nephrite and Kunzite were ready to dig near the area where Burokko, Usagi and Ami are which is the underground mines.

"Are you sure that there are diamonds and gold down there?", asked the repulsive queen.

The brown haired lackey replied, "Absolutely, you fingernailedness."

However Kunzite got his driller machine and rubbed the glass pointing at the direction of Nehprite's driller.

"Oh Queen Beryl, I was the one who found the treasure", grunted Kunzite.

Nephrite replied, "Did not!"

"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"

The evil dictator got her black tiara and threw it towards her henchmen which quietly calmed down the aggression.

The queen grunted, "Remember you two are part of the Super Special Serena Search and Smash Squad which is a team, you fools!"

Nephrite and Kunzite quickly nodded and started to dig the territory searching for the treasure which the evil queen was rubbing her hands with happiness that she would be the richest person in the Dark Kingdom.

"I like destruction and devastation while finding that Sailor Moon", spoke Beryl.

Back underground, Usagi woke up from her tiara throw that expected her and Ami to be free from the miserable miner which he blue haired pal stopped crying and started smiling.

"Usagi, are you okay?", asked Ami.

The blonde haired heroine replied while picking up her tiara, "I'm fine, just that my chest is a little weak but that would go in the morning".

It seemed that the fineness is short lived because of the drilling from the villainous trio, the roof of the mines has become unstable and rocks were starting to fall which caused Burokko to run about in a circle avoiding any possible rocks hitting on him.

"Do you know that it is Queen Beryl who is bring this whole place down?", suggested the recovering blonde haired heroine.

Burokko replied, "Nope, don't care cause it is all your fault you blonde teenager for people getting all my treasure,"

"I can stop this if you let us out", yelled Usagi.

Ignoring the pleas from the heroines in distress, the miserable miner instead pulled a lever which opened a bottomless pit from the cell which hoping that the girls fall down with an evil grin on his face. The schoolgirls tried to shift towards the edge of the cell so that it would take longer for the drop while the miner was shaking his fist.

Ami anxiously spoke, "I have a confession to make."

"What is it Ami?", asked Usagi.

"I'm really scared."

The blonde haired teenager then went towards her shaking buddy and rubbed her back knowing that this is the end of their young lives, however the teenager was also shaking and crying.

The blonde haired girl sighed, "Me too Ami, me too."

Suddenly the miner pulled the lever again so the hole would open faster. Seeing the edge of the platform, both Usagi and Ami were gushing out in tears, hugging in a friendly way since the blonde haired girl would not see her future boyfriend plans and the blue haired girl not able to be a professor like Professor Von Schlemmer.

Beryl asked in a strong tone, "You promised me diamonds, you promised me gold, you promised me this that and the other, where is it?"

The two henchmen looked at each other and continued to dig, however Kunzite got from his pocket an explosive and patted the dust of the dangerous weapon.

"This ought to do it, a Claymore explosive so you can blast the place", suggested the grey haired henchman.

Nephrite replied, "This is so we'll all be rich."

Queen Beryl got her long fingernailed hands and squeezed the second in command's nose while looking like a furnace burning up.

"Who's gonna be rich?", asked the evil queen.

Nephrite stutteredly replied, "You're going to be rich, Queen Beryl."

The queen let go of her henchman's nose and patted on him knowing that he has said the right words. Back in the mines, Usagi is trying the last time since it is the only chance before the heroic duo would be lost forever and erased from the history books while she and Ami were holding onto the bars now that the platform has gone.

"Haven't you heard of Queen Beryl, the nastiest villain in the entire universe who would steal all your treasure and all of your lively memories?", struggledly asked the blonde haired girl.

The miner gave a nasty look and shrugged, "Nope, Burokko doesn't pay attention to current events."

"Maybe you should need a job in politics and you will be good at it", strangely spoke Ami using Usagi's voice like the old DiC cartoons.

Meanwhile Kunzite has planted the explosive which is set to five seconds so he, Nephrite and Beryl walked slowly away. The five seconds was up and the entire ground collapsed which has caused a large diamond from the top of the mines to fall down landing directly at the cell where the two heroines are. The diamond crash landed that made Usagi and Ami free which they were on the ground laying down relaxing that they are now safe.

Ami was relieved and shouted, "That was way too close, Usagi."

While the ground collapsed, the three villains had fallen into the bottomless pit due to the power of the Claymore explosive. Nephrite and Kunzite were armed with nets to catch their leader but they failed and Queen Beryl was falling down to the end.

"Let's go, you know that Queen Beryl would come back", readily spoke the off model blonde schoolgirl.

The miserable miner was shoveling all of his treasure into five sacks to keep with him since he has found his claim a long time ago. The mid-40s man picked up two sacks of treasure and pointed at the rock since he does not want to leave his home.

Burokko yelled, "You are not going anywhere since the rocks have sealed the only exit of these mines and I'm not leaving my treasure neither!"

The heroic duo were scratching their heads and tried to push the miner out of the damaged home however he made a pose and looked at the blonde haired heroine in disgust.

"I can get you out of here before you say all teenagers are trespassers", determinedly spoke Usagi.

Her pal Ami adviced, "If you don't leave, you would be buried with your treasure and that will be the end of you!"

Slowly the miner had his arms crossed not knowing that these girls were trying to save his life but thinking that they wanted all of his treasure and lowered his eyebrows.

"These pieces of diamonds and gold are my only friends", sighed Burokko.

Suddenly a large rock was heading towards the miner which he yelped and thinking that this was the end. Bravely, the two schoolgirls ran towards the miserable miner scooping him up and moving him away from the rock. The rock crashed into the ground which Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury were holding the miner that looked very relieved.

The blonde haired girl happily spoke, "You've got new friends."

Burokko was smiling innocently for the first time and was wiping his tear filled eyes realising that somebody has saved his life even though he was not expecting his prisoners which he had tried to dispose of.

"You... you have saved my life by risking your own which you two are the first ever people who have cared about me", stuttered Burokko.

As soon as the miner finished wiping his eyes, the blonde haired heroine put him down while her blue haired buddy gave her a thumbs up.

Usagi calmly bellowed, "This is what Sailor Senshis do, we save lives of people no matter how badly affected the person is unless it is a bad guy."

Burokko then grabbed his treasure which his new friends also grabbed the sacks but their heads were scratching that they can not escape.

"What are you waiting for?", asked the miner.

The blonde haired heroine threw her tiara which quickly cut the rock into dust and ran out of the crashed site that seemed like hours down the mines. Her blue haired buddy Ami and Burokko followed her into the last section of the mines, haphazardly the girls chose the middle tunnel which they started walking.

Burokko spoke, "My real name is not Burokko, I was the great Koujiro Naganuma who I was a miner of these mines, however everyone abounded me so I had to protect this treasure."

The heroic duo were looking gloomy which the blue haired girl even gushed a teardrop from her eyes.

"Why do they call you Burokko?", asked Usagi.

The miner stopped and looked around the mines while he was removing his blue hat which he rubbed his head and replaced the hat back onto his head.

Koujiro sighed, "After being here for twenty years, I had to call myself for what I am, you see Burokko means cavern so my name could be Cavern or even _Spelunk_."

"If you promise me not to tell anyone, my name is Usagi Tsukino which means Bunny over the Moon", replied the descriptive blonde haired girl.

Suddenly their long walk ended short has there was a square hole on the wall just before the clearing which the blue haired girl pointed to her friend to the gap in the wall and the key card on Koujiro's chest.

Sailor Moon asked, "Can I borrow your key card please?" She breathed out and annoying spoke, "I shall punish you."

The miner pulled out the key card which he gave to her new friend while shaking her hand. Ami then put the key card in which opened the wall and the trio finally escaped. Back outside, the Super Special Serena Search and Smash Squad were shoveling the rest of the treasure into bags.

"We're rich, we're rich, we're very very rich", the henchmen sung in unison.

The black haired queen grunted and gave her workers a dirty look.

Nephrite and Kunzite replied, "You're rich, Queen Beryl."

Beryl was rubbing her hands in glee, but a few metres away near some treasure, Koujiro and the girls were hiding and whispering in their native language.

"Right my blue haired pal, you go over to them henchmen over there disguised in what you feel comfortable in while me and my blonde haired partner would go and defeat that devious disaster!", signaled Burokko.

Ami then walked off which she has tried Usagi's disguise pen to form an accountant who is wearing red stylist glasses like Usagi's favourite superhero, a green suit and a clipboard that then quickly walked towards Nephrite and Kunzite.

The accountant spoke, "Afternoon gentlemen, I see that you two are making a profit that breaks a break-even this year, is that right?"

Nephrite and Kunzite were scratching their heads as the accountant was too smart for them which she winked at the audience knowing that it was Ami in disguise.

"Yes, we are making a profit and shoo", waved Kunzite.

The accountant then got her fake badge and showed it towards the henchmen.

The disguised girl pointed, "I am agent double-o-seven of the Inland Revenue and I see that you two have illegally stolen shares and have not deduced your taxes from your s-a-i-l-o-r's, your m-o-o-n's, your w-i-l-l's, your d-e-f-e-a-t's and your y-o-u's."

This had caused the duo to gulp knowing that they owe the tax woman a lot of debt.

"Can you help us?", stuttered Nephrite.

The accountant was getting her calculator out of her pocket while Usagi and Koujiro sneaked towards Beryl who was snoring away in slumberland. She typed some numbers on the calculator which a large receipt came out wrapping the brown haired goon and his grey haired pal up. The miner then lit the the paper as the blonde haired teenager was lifting to duo towards Beryl while the disguised accountant was taking the treasure out of Beryl's driller. The fire lit paper had caused the driller to explode but then the villains landed deep down in the mines, very quickly the blue haired girl pressed the lid on the disguise pen to turn back to normal.

Koujiro dusted his hands and spoke, "Good riddance to bad dictators, why I never met such ignorant, selfish, misery, dirty, and terrible people in my life".

The two schoolgirls gave the miner a funny look as they were describing him.

"We have but you got a lot better, sorry about your home which we would happily offer any of ours", replied Usagi and Ami.

Koujiro waved to his new friends and then hugged them showing the true sides of friendship which he did not have.

The miner yelled in a calm tone, "Ice cream is on me, I can't believe that you two has shown the error of my ways and don't worry, I am certain that a local company such as the _Aspect Company_ would give me a good home which also I would help people just like you two and I have enough to last me a lifetime!"

So the miner and the two girls were walking with arms side to side towards the sunset which shows that a stubborn old miser can become your new friend.

Sailor Moon Says

Koujiro and Ami are sat on a park bench looking at each others lunches while Usagi was watching some people playing J-League Football while wishing that her date would turn up.

The miner asked with a box of cones in his lap, "Hey Ami do you have an extra tub of ice cream?"

"Sorry Burokko, this is all I have but do you have an extra cone?", replied the blue haired girl.

"Sorry but I have only ate one cone which is very dry."

Usagi looks at the two people and quickly gets out a spoon as she puts ice cream on Koujiro's cone and gives an ice cream cone to Ami.

The blonde haired girl bellowed out while turning to the audience, "If we share we can turn them dry cones to delicious ice cream cones, you see if we share some unlucky people would be better off and happy."

* * *

Notes: Phew, just made this story in time since I only had a five hour limit this time (due to a special day 07-09-06 or 09-07-06 if American) but since I enjoyed the original story, it was hard making this parody. By the way, the Spelunk clue and the Aspect clue are hidden. Try to figure them out... Next parody would be the famous episode with Tuxedo Kamen and Usagi going out together at a cost while saying That's NO good at the end! 


	5. Lovesick Usagi Part 1

Copyright Disclaimer: Usagi "Sailor Moon" Tsukino, Ami "Sailor Mercury" Mizuno, Queen Beryl, Nephrite, Kunzite and Tuxedo Kamen are created by Naoko Takeuchi. Based on a cartoon created by DiC Animation City and Bohbot Entertainment who also partly made the map salesman. The only character I own are the Bayou cannibal and the insider of the ice cream palour and they are free use anyway.

Comments: I have absolutely struggled writing this chapter due to illness and other things, so much that I had to watch Woody Woodpecker for a hint. Tell me something, this was the first and the last romance story I will ever write but has a famous character in the show anyways. Just one question, why do they call him Tuxedo Kamen if he is wearing a magician's suit? A tux is what James Bond wears, not a top hat and cape or is it something else. Now for the story...

* * *

Adventures of Usagi Tsukino (AoUTK) - Episode 103 Lovesick Usagi / Serena le Romantique (French title) 

A man dressed up in a top hat, wearing a black suit and some glasses that look liked a magician was quickly running away from the two henchmen men in danger down a street in Tokyo while it was getting near to mid morning.

The man yelped, "Help, Help!"

The grey haired man was in front of his leader carrying a harpoon ready to aim at the magician while the duo are running to try to keep up with the top hat and cape man.

"It's ideas like this that make Queen Beryl proud of me", cheerfully spoke Kunzite.

Nephrite replied, "You fool, Queen Beryl would be proud of me!"

Kunzite got out his hook which he was aiming from the running man, however the hook instead caught a canopy of a shop which flung the grey haired henchman towards the shop making him temporary out. Quickly, Nephrite got hold of the hook and started to aim at the tuxedoed distress which the hook got hold of his coat and like Kunzite, it flung but this time into a brick wall.

"Two crooks have kidnapped me, save me anyone, help!", yelled the magician lookalike in a terrifying tone.

Meanwhile nearby in an occupied house, the blonde haired heroine and her blue haired pal were about to have some cake, when Usagi heard the unusually loud yelp. She had placed her ear to find out where it is coming from and quickly slammed the door as she was heading out towards the danger zone. Back in the area, the brown haired henchman and Kunzite gave the tuxedo man an evil smirk as he was tied to the wall capitive by Queen Beryl's hired goons.

Nephrite grunted, "We have ways of making you talk, tuxedoed man!"

His partner scratched his head as he now pointed the flashlight at the top hat and cape person.

"We never thought that we have ways", asked Kunzite.

Thinking that his grey haired partner was stupid, Nephrite slammed the back of Kunzite's head which he counter reacted by rubbing the sore spot. As soon as they stopped they approached the tuxedoed man.

The brown haired henchman asked in a harsh tone, "Tell us where you can find Sailor Moon?"

"I haven't even heard of Sailor Moon so you can't tell me where to find her", slowly spoke the magician lookalike.

Has the Super Special Serena Search and Smash Squad stare directly at the top hat and cape man, the blonde haired heroine was behind them making a heroic pose with her arms on her hips ready to act towards the henchmen.

Usagi shouted, "Until now!"

This had caused the henchmen to look directly at their enemy who had her blue haired pal right behind her waving at the tuxedoed man which is a mistake as she was suppose to be in the house. Suddenly the blonde haired heroine pointed right at the henchmen as Ami disappeared for no reason.

"Why do you pick on this attractive young man?", asked Sailor Moon.

The brown haired goon replied, "No but Kunzite has a great plan for a change."

His grey haired pal got out an oversized magnet from his left coat pocket ready to aim at his enemy.

"This is my magnet, it would attract your tiara to something metallic and stuck right at ya," suggested Kunzite.

The second of command of the villainy duo which is Kunzite aimed the magnet at Usagi but luckily she had ducked down that caused the magnet to polorise at a metal girder above the blonde haired heroine and caught towards it. Nephrite laughed yet also got hold of the magnet which caused his partner to crash back down and slapped the back of his head which had caused Kunzite to be very angry.

Nephrite scratchily spoke, "You missed, wait till I tell Queen Beryl what you did."

The grey haired henchman was getting towards a breaking point so he grabbed the magnet and aimed towards Nephrite with the curved end at the mouth.

"Not from you, I'll crunch your mouth first," angrily replied Kunzite.

As the villains were arguing, Usagi sneaked away and pressed her disguise pen which transformed her into an elderly man wearing swirly glasses and has a grey beard while wearing a reporter suit and hat. She then got out a camera from her pocket ready to take a photo and approached the henchmen.

The disguised heroine asked, "You two young men are perfect for..."

However the voice was still the same as the blonde haired heroine as she thought that the disguise was not able to trick them so she coughed and started again but this time with a different voice.

"Official photographer as Queen Beryl was looking for a good moment to show for her diary", suggested the photographer.

Nephrite and Kunzite nodded thinking that this would make either of them fall in love of the dictator and the photographer was posing by bending down making a fake broken back noise.

The photographer spoke, "Okay, get your arms around each others shoulders like you two are best friends and say Cheese."

The henchmen stopped posing for a fight and followed the photographer's instructions and gave peace signs which the camera clicked and the photographer winded down the camera ready for another photo.

"This time, bring your magnet, step three steps back and say Stuck", suggested the disguised heroine.

Like last time, Nephrite and Kunzite followed the instructions by taking out the magnet and stepping three steps back which conveniently was the spot of the girder that Kunzite was stuck on earlier and predictably the two henchmen were stuck on the girder.

"Stuck?", the henchmen spoke in unison.

This had caused the photographer to hide at a brick wall and repressed the lid of the disguise pen causing the photographer to turn back into the blonde haired heroine. Usagi then got back to the no longer danger zone and untied the tuxedoed man which they both set off back towards the occupied house which it had started to approach midday.

Inside the occupied house, Ami was on her computer until she saw her pal Usagi and the tuxedoed man open the door which the first thing she did was look at the man. She was thinking and saw his eyes being shifty which being out of character became angry. The romantic duo then arrived at the living room which the first thing the tuxedoed man did was rub the blonde haired heroine's head slowly and softly making her smile and perform the cheesiest grin around Japan.

The magician lookalike shouted, "My hero!" He then breathed out and continued in a smooth voice, "I heard you were reliable, I heard you were courageous, I heard you were loyal, I couldn't believe that you are so beautiful."

Sailor Moon then brushed her cheeks as she was embarassed by all the good things that the mysterious stranger was saying to her so all she could do was smile and put her tongue slightly out while closing her eyes.

"You really think that I'm beautiful?", asked the blonde haired girl.

The strange tuxedoed man then rubbed his chin briefly before going back to the schoolgirl.

"You're also a brilliant cook and helpful and how can I help you?", bravely asked the magician lookalike.

Straight away without regrets, the tuxedo man kissed Usagi on the lips which shows their true feelings over each other like something from a blockbuster Hollywood movie however the blue haired girl found this disturbing and held her hand over her nose trying to hide her shocked face. The man stopped kissing which caused the blonde haired heroine to have her eyes into love hearts and nonstop smiling.

Usagi blushed and spoke in a monotone voice, "It was nothing, any Salior Senshi would have done the same thing by helping you."

"Not as dashingly as you", replied the stranger.

The blue haired girl wants is going to have to her pal safe from this potential stranger and doing the right thing to protect her pal so she stood in front of the romantic couple.

The blue haired girl quickily spoke, "Hi, my name is Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon and I have got to go now!"

Ami was dragging her pal away from the magician lookalike knowing that he might be bad news but her pal refused to move which her eyes were heart shaped as she was lovestruck.

"My name is Tuxedo Kamen", introduced the top hat man while holding Usagi's right arm.

The blue intelligent girl jealously replied, "Nice to have met you, bye."

Over at the table, there were ice cream bowls and cake layed out on the table ready for mouse to have an banquet which the tuxedoed man was licking his lips as he has found food.

"Oh look ice cream, gotta try some for someone who is as cute as a bunny", spoke Tuxedo Kamen while making a goofy pose.

This had caused the blonde haired girl to blush yet again as she think that maybe she might have a future boyfriend.

The blonde haired heroine asked, "That's my favourite food over there, do you want to stay and have lunch together?"

"I can't unless I have a cushioned chair to munch my meal", replied the tuxedo stranger.

However all this love surrounding the house had caused Ami to act like she was a bit like Rei since she has a feeling that the magician lookalike is not what as he seems so she tried to be happy while her pal brings a cushioned chair for the stranger.

Ami sarcastically shouted while waving her hands, "Like I said, it was nice knowing you, bye."

The two past prince and princess sat down on the chairs for them to start eating lunch so the tuxedoed man got out a spoon and stopped.

"What is wrong with Sailor Mercury?", asked Tuxedo Kamen.

Usagi replied, "I have no idea, she is usually honest and gentle."

"Great, Usagi should have quit while she was ahead", Sailor Mercury whispered while not approving what is going on.

While the strangely acting Sailor Senshi sat next to her pal, the tuxedo stranger was looking around and his jaw dropped thinking that there was something missing while looking devious.

Tuxedo Kamen suggested, "All we need are flowers."

So the blonde haired heroine nodded and left the house looking for some flowers, ten minutes later or a scene change Sailor Moon came back with some multicoloured flowers and gave them towards the stranger which her eyes have returned as love hearts. However the tuxedoed man put them on the floor as he was disappointed so the hearts disappeared from Usagi's eyes.

Tuxedo Kamen grunted, "Too bad these flowers are not the special Redious Rososa that are found in Osaka which are my favourites that I hand out to women."

This had caused the blonde haired heroine to think as she stood up for what would happen next and approached to the off character blue haired girl.

"Ami little buddy, you stay here with Tuxy while I go and get the flowers", planned Usagi.

While the blonde haired heroine was smiling, her pal looked shocked as she has to have a chore but when she was ready to reply, Sailor Moon had already left the house.

A few kilometres away, the blonde haired heroine was lost and as she was heading for the train station to Osaka, she had tripped up and landed on the floor which handily there was a map salesman offering maps of Japan including short cuts. The map salesman was very different looking than most people in Japan as he looked very Jamaican with a regaee hat and wearing a green t-shirt with a face stucture of Tom from a game called Shenmue.

The blonde haired girl asked very politely, "I want a map to the Redious Rososa flowers in Osaka, please."

However the map salesman waved his hands trying to tell the person that it was a bad decision which Usagi was tapping her foot which also she gave a blank and bored look towards the possible audience.

The man salesman spoke in a deep non-Jamaican voice, "No way, someone like you should not have a map to the Redious Rososa flowers in Osaka."

"I shall punish you", annoyingly spoke the blonde haired heroine while pushing in front of the map salesman very rudely.

The map salesman looked shocked that he could be hurt as he has heard of the legend and quickily pulled out of his pocket which said in Japanese: After the train, avoid the alligators and be careful of the Bayou female muncher. The blonde girl thanked the seller and took the map which she headed towards the flower shop.

A quick scene change later, the blonde haired heroine is still reading her map which she tripped and bumped into an alligator which it was licking its lips towards Usagi.

"Sailor Moon Kick", she had dully spoke while looking fed up and uninterested.

So very quickily she had kicked the alligator towards the swamp and headed out towards the second thing to avoid which she had sneaked of the area until a man wearing a brown hat and a jacket saw her in plain sight. The Bayou cannibal put on his stove and a cook book that said oddily in English: How to Cook Sailor Senshis. He flipped the book which went past Ami, Makoto, Minako, Rei and finally reached Usagi which all had pictures of the heroines. Quickily, the man had approached the blonde haired meal.

The Bayou cannibal asked, "Do you want some cake?"

The blonde haired heroine nodded which suddenly the North American man keeped on given Usagi plates and plates of cake which she munched like someone who has not eaten in days. The scales above her show the blonde haired girl in a position which the arrow says Well Done. As the blonde haired heroine suddenly got sleepy, the Bayou born person was licking his lips that he was going to have a good meal. In the background, the most corniest music comes out of nowhere was starting to play.

The brown hat wearing man joyfully bellowed while rubbing his hands, "Now for some good old cake-fed Sailor Moon!"

The stranger then lifted the girl towards the oven ready to have a tasty dish which he was also thinking of other Sailor Senshis to munch on but as he opened the oven door, Usagi started to wake up which she got up and push her predator into the oven.

"Sorry about that, my hand slipped", sarcastically replied Sailor Moon.

However being clumsy, the blonde haired heroine slipped on a piece of cake ending her on top of a frying pan. The pan had started to roast her so she jumped off and walked off towards the flower shop. She had reach there however her forehead was sweating buckets after the close encounter of the Bayou cannibal. A elderly woman wearing thin glasses and wearing an old fashion gown shook hands with the Sailor Senshi.

Usagi puffed out, "A bunch of Redious Rososa flowers please."

Without any problems, the elderly woman give the blonde haired heroine some red roses as her customer was sweating.

"You're acting like Sailor Jupiter today", replied the elderly flower woman for no reason.

A scene change later shows Usagi returning to the occupied house sweating very heavily to try to get to get back very quickly holding the flowers to the tuxedoed stranger. She gave them to Tuxedo Kamen and he gave her a pat in the back. However still sitting down the blue haired pal looked very angry with her pal and the mysterious person.

Ami bellowed out, "What took you so long?"

The tuxedoed man got off his chair and walked towards the panting blonde lady while looking angry.

"Mercury is right, I waited so long for the flowers that I got famisher and famisher", quitely spoke Tuxedo Kamen.

The blonde haired herione asked, "How come you didn't offer Mr. Tuxedo an ice cream cone?"

"He refused to eat our ice cream cones or cake or my sandwiches", replied Ami.

The mysterious stranger then sat back on his chair looking at the ice cream and was disappointed that it wasn't a good make by the pale colour of the ice cream which he gave a shrugged look.

Tuxedo Kamen suggested, "I only have _Hogging Dos_ ice cream which is at an ice cream palour in Kyoto."

As soon as the suggestion was given, Usagi rushed back out of the door again and headed towards Kyoto which she had arrived there looking for the ice cream palour. She then bumped into a suited man with a black hat, black sunglasses like an FBI agent in America who was working for the company which was behind the blonde haired heroine as he just came out of there.

"_Hogging Dos_ ice cream palour please?", asked Sailor Moon.

The mysterious business man replied, "Go straight ahead and turn by Mr. Donut."

The heroine thanked the man and headed towards the ice cream palour, however as soon as Usagi left, the business man pulled out his celluar mobile phone which like the rest of him was black and dialled a number. The man then placed the phone on his ear waiting for a reply.

Meanwhile in the Dark Kingdom, Nephrite picked up the phone and was looking around for his partner Kunzite but was unsuccessful.

"Queen Beryl's labyrinth lair, Nephrite narking", spoke the brown haired goon.

As soon as Nephrite was finished, he gave the phone to the devious and nasty Queen Beryl who was wearing a purple robe of the finest quality and a small hat; sitting on a normal chair instead of her throne relaxing.

The queen spoke, "This is better be from the insider from Kyoto."

Beryl picked up the phone to wait for the person for the other end to reply which the business man started walking very slowly in the area.

"Listen up, your sugarness; I just saw Sailor Moon around here heading towards the ice cream palour", whispered the business man.

The dictator slammed the phone down which had caused Kunzite to come to the room while the brown haired henchman was just standing there giving a small smirk.

"My devious and tactical scheme is working like a charm," gloated the villian.

The grey haired henchman scratched his head thinking which scheme that the queen was on about which caused Nephrite to laugh but Kunzite takes a pen and chucks it at his partner in crime.

Beryl bellowed, "My brainwashed secret agent Tuxedo Kamen has got that Serena doing daring tasks across Japan."

Nephrite and Kunzite asked, "Tuxedo Kamen is your brainwashed agent, we thought he was one of Sailor Moon's human pals?"

"No, I wanted it to look like that Tuxedo was on her side but he isn't really", replied Queen Beryl.

After asking for the devious plan Queen Beryl walked towards her disguise room proving that Usagi is not the only person in the land that can disguise herself. The grey haired goon looked at the queen which very quickily she had punched him but showed no damage. A few minutes later, the queen was diguised as a pilot with a brown hat and googles to avoid her long hair, alos wearing a white scarf and a brown jacket to look masculine.

Beryl grunted, "Phase two of my sneaky scheme can happen now that Sailor Moon is at another city."

Outside the lair was a drilling machine which she hopped into while Nephrite and Kunzite were impressed that the queen could afford another driller. The troublesome pilot then pressed the High button which had caused the driller to start working while the henchmen were screaming and got out of the way towards the tuxedoed man.

"I will flood Tokyo by tunneling into the main reservoir, stealing the water and turn it into Lake Beryl which my henchmen Nephrite and Kunzite would help Tuxedo Kamen into finally getting rid of Sailor Moon for good, and this is the only time that I will do some rottenness with the Sailor Senshi out of the way", breathed out Queen Beryl while explaining the plan to her Super Special Serena Search and Smash Squad and the audience.

* * *

Notes: Phew, that was a long one and the famous education part hasn't even started yet. Remember folks, feel free to translate these episodes into other languages, permission is granted just PM if you want to accept. (Francais - Les Aventures de Sonic le Herrison (Les Aventures de Serena Campbell), Espanol - Las Aventuras de Sonic el Erizo (Las Aventuras de Marinero Luna), Deutsch - Sonic der irre Igel (no clue)). Also in the cancelled Mario version, this would have a song called The Power of Love. Now for the break and then part 2. 


	6. Lovesick Usagi Part 2

Copyright Disclaimer: See previous chapter. Except for the fisherman which is free use.

Comments: The part two of the hardest thing that I have ever written, since I am not in the community like the Sonic or the Master System ones, this is even harder. Plus the show has not been on air for five years, so it is a long time ago. At the rate of these parodies just imagine if Usagi got into Sonic, then it would be Usagi Tsukino, Usagi Tsukino 2, Usagi Tsukino 3, Usagi and Rei, Serena Campbell Spinball, Queen Beryl's Mean Bean Machine, Usagi Triple Trouble (aka Usagi and Ami 2) and so on. Shudders at the thought of Usagi Underground (not the episode, the cartoon). Back to Usagi (Serena) and Mamoru (Darien) falling in love.

* * *

Adventures of Usagi Tsukino (AoUTK) - Episode 103 Lovesick Usagi / Serena le Romantique (French title)

Down beneath the drains underground was a large driller which inside was a repulsive queen with long black hair and wearing a tiara. Queen Beryl who was dressed up as a pilot was sitting comfortably while the drilling was going on with a grin.

"I'll tunnel, I'll steal the water and the best thing is that Serena is too busy to notice", gloated the dictator.

While Queen Beryl was drilling a map came out to the audience which explains the positioning such as Tokyo above the villian which was pointed on the map as The Dastard Ditch that was the gap between the reservoir and the entrance of the tunnel.

Meanwhile back in the occupied house, Tuxedo Kamen was looking around waiting for the blonde haired heroine to come back which the blue haired girl was also looking fed up and depressed. Suddenly the door slammed open and in came the sweaty Usagi since she travelled a long way to get the _Hogging Dos_ ice cream tub that she was holding in her hands.

The blonde girl apologised, "Sorry Tuxedo Kamen but I got your ice cream right here."

So the blonde haired heroine put the ice cream tub onto the table however her blue haired pal gave a funny look towards Sailor Moon. Luckily the tuxedoed stranger was smiling as soon as the girl wiped her forehead of achiving this dangerous task.

"You're so brave and thoughtful for bringing me the ice cream", cheerfully replied the mysterious stranger.

Usagi whispered while blushing her cheeks, "Oh, no big deal."

The stranger who is in love of the blonde haired heroine was about to have his ice cream when he had noticed something very wrong as he was scratching his head.

"All it is missing is a drink of warm tangy orange juice, perfect for ice creams," suggested Tuxedo Kamen.

As soon as the tuxedoed stranger finished his sentence, Ami got up and pushed her blonde haired pal away from the man with a determined look.

Sailor Mercury bellowed, "Not again!" She then breathed out and continued to pull her pal away, "Can't you see how tired she is?"

Tuxedo Kamen started to drag Usagi to counteract Ami's pull which he had done successfully. Then he had started to rub the blonde haired heroine's head very slowly which her eyes shrunk smaller than normal.

"Even if she is tired, a greatest love like Sailor Moon is not going to let her future boyfriend starve to death", grunted the tuxedoed stranger.

The blonde haired girl was is no longer sweating started to look directly to her admirer and back to her angry pal which she tried to pull a brave face to please both.

Usagi asked, "No way but do you where to get the tangy orange juice from?"

"It is down by Sunshine Street, about 15 minutes from here," replied Tuxedo Kamen.

Very quickly yet again, the blonde haired heroine slammed the door to head towards the store that sold the juice which caused the blue haired heroine to stand up and pointed towards the mysterious stranger.

Ami asked very angrily, "Why do you pick on Usagi and treat her so meanfully?"

"Why don't you just float down the river and stay away from us?", replied the meanful tuxedoed man.

So Tuxedo Kamen reached towards the smart blue haired schoolgirl, pinched her nose and chucked her out of an open window while yelping very loud towards the river which the tuxedoed stranger laughed like an mad man that his plan is working. Just as the man closed the window, bursting out of the door came Nephrite and Kunzite standing waiting for a reply.

The blue haired damsel shouted, "Help! Help!"

The brown haired henchman put his thumbs up towards the magician lookalike while smiling that the job is done very well.

"Nice work, Tuxedo Kamen", complimented Nephrite.

The grey haired goon replied, "Very nice, that smartypants is a real pain in the..."

"But she's gone now!", interrupting his partner.

The tuxedoed man was scratching his head and gave a note from Queen Beryl towards the brown haired henchman while figuring out who the henchmen are which the goon quickily read, however the note was in Japanese which he could not understand and threw it in the bin.

Nephrite greeted, "My name is Nephrite and I'm the boss of the Super Special Serena Search and Smash Squad."

However his partner in crime got hold of Nephrite and pushed him towards a wall showing no damage.

"I'm Kunzite and I'm the boss", also greeted the grey haired minion who was pointing at himself.

Tuxedo Kamen replied, "So you two must be the guys that Queen Beryl said would help me trap Sailor Moon one and for all time."

The two henchmen nodded and started to prepare the traps to capture their enemy. Meanwhile down the river, Sailor Mercury was paddling trying to reach shore since the water is not safe or clean.

"Help, Help", screamed the blue haired heroine.

A fisherman who was wearing a damaged brown coat got his fishing rod and hooked towards the river looking for a bite to eat. Luckily he had caught the intelligent sailor and reeled her towards shore.

Ami smiled and pleasantly spoke, "Thank you fisherman, now I got to investigate that Tuxedo Kamen since he is more trouble than I thought."

So has the blue haired girl travels back to the occupied house; the tuxedoed stranger, Nephrite and Kunzite who were holding clipboards have finished setting up the traps and just needed checking.

"Is the electric magnetised treadmill ready?", asked Tuxedo Kamen.

Nephrite pressed a button on a remote control which a treadmill sparking out electricity all over the room came up but it torn the carpet so Kunzite quickly put some tape to fix the problem.

The brown haired henchman exclaimed while sounding off voice, "The electric magnetised treadmill is all set, just needs one Sailor Senshi to the mix."

"Yeah, the soon spikey haired crybaby will be no more", grunted the grey haired lackey.

Kunzite grabbed the remote control off his partner and pressed the button which the treadmill came back down. While the machine was coming down, the magician lookalike got his checklist and flicked towards the last page.

Tuxedo Kamen asked, "Is the double insurance extra duty when all else fails special surprise smasher from the roof ready?"

Suddenly a giant sledge hammer came down smashing on an inflatable Usagi which became flat out of nowhere which the henchmen nodded and gave an evil smirk which was the largest that was given. Very quickly, the sledge hammer came back up to the roof which a flat fake was turned into dust.

"Sailor Moon would be cancelled," bellowed out Kunzite while slapping his hands with perfection.

However little do the henchmen and the mysterious stranger know that the blue haired heroine was spying on them through the window while scratching her head. Back inside, the magician lookalike got out his celluar mobile phone out and placed the phone to his left ear explaining his plan to the receiver at the other end.

Tuxedo Kamen whispered, "So as soon as Sailor Moon gets back, she will be gone forever, your beautiness."

At the other end of the call, Queen Beryl who was still inside the driller wearing the pilot suit was gloating and smiling while putting the driller to Maximum. She then started to file her long repulsive fingernails.

"Good work my prince, soon we will be the couple that we once was", smirked the evil queen.

Tuxedo Kamen asked, "Any other instructions?"

"Just get me that Sailor Senshi, since I would be at the reservoir in twenty minutes and before you know it, Tokyo would be flooded", replied Beryl.

The mysterious stranger put the phone away and laughed with his two work partners while outside, Ami was shocked that her predictions were right.

The blue haired girl shouted while putting her fist up in the air, "I was right that Tuxedo Kamen works for Queen Beryl, I gotta warn my best pal Usagi about this."

Very quickly, the blue haired Sailor Senshi walked towards the road and saw her blonde haired pal walking from the store with a bottle of tangy orange juice in her hands so to grab her attention, Ami waved her arms side to side to hope that her pal would respond.

"Stop Usagi, stop!", shouted Sailor Mercury.

However the blonde haired heroine walked past her not really noticing her pal but she did listen to her yelps.

Usagi calmly spoke, "Can't stop, my beautiful perfect Tuxedo Kamen is waiting ready to make love with me."

It was too late for the blue haired girl to encourage her pal to stop and put her head down in disappointment that the blonde haired schoolgirl is getting near to danger which then she coughed.

"Usagi come back, you got to listen to me", dully and upsetly spoke Ami.

Back at the occupied house, Nephrite and Kunzite were hiding behind the wall near the kitchen waiting for a certain Japanese anime hero to come into the door whispering in English their next plan after the defeat, however the speech was not clear for the tuxedoed man so he signalled the plan and Tuxedo Kamen stood next to the table with the Hogging Dos ice cream and the Redious Rososa flowers. Suddenly for probably the fifth time, Usagi slammed the door open with the bottle of tangy orange juice which she then walked towards her lover.

The blonde haired heroine panted, "Your orange juice, my love."

While Sailor Moon put down the orange juice bottle, in the kitchen the Super Special Serena Search and Smash Squad were spying on the plan.

"What would you do after she is gone?", asked Kunzite.

Nephrite replied, "We would get our own TV Show called Nephrite and Kunzite Superstar Saga."

Bcak in the living room, the mysterious stranger and the blonde haired girl were ready to have their ice cream surprise, however Usagi got out of her pocket a piece of paper which was written in Japanese, their native language.

"While waiting in the store, I have written you a poem of what I feel, it may not be the best thing ever but I have put a lot of effort into it", spoke the blonde Sailor Senshi.

The tuxedoed man was shocked that he had got a present that he didn't send out for but as soon as Usagi reached towards the Hogging Dos ice cream, Nephrite pressed the red button on the remote that pulled the blonde haired heroine into the treadmill by the magnet attracting to her tiara. She then struggled to break free showing frustration on her face as electricity was sparking out ready to electricute the heroine.

Tuxedo Kamen cried as he was reading, "Beryl is bad not like Ramen, the minute I met him I loved my Kamen."

After the last sentence was read from the poem, the electricity from the treadmill was starting to reach the blonde haired heroine causing her hair to frizz and her skin to turn red. Meanwhile in the kitchen, the henchmen were laughing and dancing like a famous TV baboon.

"We got her, we got her!", cheered Nephrite and Kunzite as they pressed the Go Faster button on the remote.

The tuxedoed stranger got out a tissue from his trouser pocket and wiped his eyes that were full of tears, while the heroine is getting an electric shock.

Tuxedo Kamen whispered, "Nobody has written a poem to me before, I will save my sweetheart before she's gone".

Back in the kitchen, the henchmen have other ideas instead by the grey haired goon grinning at the sight of a frazzled schoolgirl as they watched every move.

"We will get the credit, but how?" asked Kunzite.

Nephrite replied, "Simple all we have to do is activate the double insurance extra duty when all else fails special surprise smasher from the roof trap."

As soon as Nephrite was about to press the button for the final trap, the tuxedoed man sneaked behind them and got the remote which he pressed the blue button and crushed the remote which had stopped the treadmill but it caused the blonde haired heroine to be on the floor laying there without any motion.

"Aww... I never got to cancel Sailor Moon properly", sulked Kunzite.

Very quickly the henchmen escaped through the window which Tuxedo Kamen went towards the silent and possibly defeated blonde haired heroine holding her head up while trying to avoid crying.

Tuxedo Kamen yelled, "Speak to me Sailor Moon, please be all right."

Just before the first tear came out, very slowly the blonde schoolgirl got up and looked very frazzly. She then blinked her eyes and saw the stranger who save her life in front of her.

"You save my life", yelped the magician lookalike.

Usagi slowly replied, "You saved mine!"

The two people then walked towards the kitchen window and laughed at the site of the two henchmen who were failing to swim at the same river as Ami was earlier. However the smiles and the jokes did not last long as the tuxedoed man put his head down.

"I was brainwashed by Queen Beryl to trick you into loving and defeating, it wore off when I cried", upsetly spoke Tuxedo Kamen.

This had caused the blonde haired girl to be slightly angry but she put her hands on the tuxedo stranger's shoulders trying to show forgiveness.

The man continued, "Oh no, Queen Beryl is going to steal all the water from the reservoir and flood Tokyo, you got to stop her quick."

A quick scene change revealed that Queen Beryl was still in her driller and is her pilot costume reaching towards the main entrance of the reservoir which was padlocked.

"Ten more seconds and I will reach the reservoir, bye bye Tokyo", gloated the queen.

Out of the blonde haired heroine's pocket, Usagi got out Kunzite's magnet that was left behind on the street corner and held it towards the way out of the tunnel. The magnet got hold of the driller and headed straight for the exit which made the queen very angry.

Beryl grunted, "I hate that Sailor Moon".

A few hours later, the upset blonde heroine was wiping her eyes on a park bench that her lover has gone and betrayed her for the trap that he had set up. Out of nowhere, a smiley happy Ami came out with a letter in her hands.

"I'm sorry Usagi for earlier, I didn't trust that Tuxedo Kamen but he sent you a letter", spoke the blue haired girl.

The blonde Sailor Senshi cried, "It's okay, you was right all along Ami."

So Sailor Mercury gave her pal the letter from the tuxedo stranger which she read and chucked it into the nearest bin. This had caused the blue haired girl to smile and nodded.

"Come on Ami, we're going down the line", spoke Usagi while putting her breakup away.

The two Sailor Senshis then walked towards the sunset and disappeared out of thin air.

Sailor Moon Says

The blonde haired heroine was standing in front of a TV camera in a television studio smiling towards the audience.

Usagi spoke, "Will I only have to hold it with the person who loves me?"

Very quickly the blonde haired schoolgirl changed her pose by her left hand holding her hip and her right hand pointing towards the direction of the lighting.

"By the way, it takes care if a thought of a strange person feels after my friend and grabs." She breathed out and continued, "I must defend my body but what should I do if it's unpleasant?"

Sailor Moon then shooked her head while putting both hands on her hips, trying to imatate Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Well... That's no good!", shouted the blonde haired heroine.

Suddenly she started to wave her hands into a pushing position and put her finger towards the edge of the camera determinely.

"If anything unpleasant happens to me or my friends, I would first say no and then run away", Usagi continued.

Towards the audience, she then then walked away but then put her head towards the edge of the screen.

"It is important that above all I must say this to my parents and my teacher", the schoolgirl politely spoke.

Suddenly the camera man at the other side shook his head knowing that the message did not make sense so the blonde haired heroine started to cry and gushed out lots of tears.

Usagi upsetly yelped, "Sorry kids for not saying things right, I am bad at English."

* * *

Notes: There, the episode which was hard to do is finished. Oddily the Sonic Says is a bit different due to that I have used the Korean version instead of the English version but I have put the famous line in it to make it more parody like. If anyone does a parody of a parody of a parody (aka Lovesick Sonic Sailor Says), remember if there are words ran out, you could use the Super Mario Bros. 3/Super Mario World cartoon since it has the same voice actress (English dub not the Japanese unluckily). 


	7. High Stakes Usagi Part 1

Copyright Disclaimer: Usagi "Sailor Moon" Tsukino, Ami "Sailor Mercury" Mizuno, Queen Beryl, Nephrite, Kunzite, Jadeite and all the other characters are created by Naoko Takeuchi. Based on a cartoon created by DiC Animation City and Bohbot Entertainment. Jeffrey Hunter is owned by me due to failing for finding a similar character in the anime.

Comments: Believe it or not, this was the first episode of Adventures of Sonic that the writer has ever watched (first one to remember, not sure if it was the first but one the first). Oddily despite the likelyness of the episode, I have struggled a lot due to characterisation mainly (no races or characters that fit into sneaky crafty casino owner type of bill). Now for...

* * *

Adventures of Usagi Tsukino (AoUTK) - Episode 104 (105) High Stakes Usagi - Casino Night Serena (American name) - Usagi Should Be So Lucky 

Outside on a street corner in Tokyo, a man wearing a striped green suit wearing a Carmen Sandiego style hat was standing with a mid 20s man who was wearing a red shirt and some black trousers that the person resembled Alex Kidd.

The man begged, "Please, double or nothing."

"Okay, if you lose this time you will own me ten maybe fifteen years of hard labour", grunted the green suit stranger in an American accent.

As the red shirt man was stretching and the green suit person was blinking, out of nowhere the Alex Kidd in Miracle World Janken theme was playing in the background. After ten seconds, the Alex Kidd lookalike chose scissors while the suited stranger chose rock.

The green suited person yelled, "I beat you and now you will be a slave, Taxi!"

A yellow taxi suddenly came towards the red shirted man and a hand grabbed him inside towards the interior of the car.

"To the airport and make it snappy", grunted Jeffrey Hunter.

As soon as the taxi left towards the airport, the green suited man laughed and was waiting for his next victim. Meanwhile on a park bench, the blonde haired heroine and her blue haired pal were licking on their own ice cream cones when suddenly a plane took off above them and past them above in the sky.

Ami counted and asked, "That's the one... second... third plane I've seen, what's going on?"

The blonde haired girl started to think but she struggled so she flipped her hands thinking of an answer which is hard if a 300 IQ person asks a question which then another plane took off.

"Gee, I don't know keed but it looks like it's coming from the airport", guessed Usagi.

Very quickily the two Sailor Senshis have started to walk towards the direction away from Azabu which is where they live. Outside Tokyo International Airport, Jeffrey was waiting around looking for victims to do hard labour.

The green suited man whispered, "Soon I would have another load of suckers in a few ticks".

However at the other side of the entrance, the blonde haired heroine and her pal were spying on the green suited stranger.

"I don't like the sound of this Ami, come on," spoke Usagi.

A quick scene change reveals that Jeffrey Hunter has hired a shuffler who wore a top hat and had a long moustache which he had on a black suit to wear, opposite the stand were some tourists from North America has they wore caps and t-shirts of various colours as there were around 15 of them.

Jeffrey muttered, "Here's what I'm going to do, since you've already lost everything you own..." He breathed out and continued, "I'm going to let you raise the stakes a bit, win and you get everything back."

In front of the North American tourists was a black long haired teenager wearing a grey shirt and black trousers who was holding his hand up while looking nervous.

"We get everything back even my Sailor Moon collectables but what if we lose?", asked the American teenager.

Jeffrey replied, "You would work for my pal that's all."

The green suited man then walked towards the stand where the shuffler was looking devious and was rubbing his hands.

"For the rest of their lives that is", whispered the green suited stranger towards the shuffler.

Very quickly the dealer bent his head down and started to shuffle some nuts which inside was a green pea which Jeff was supervising just in case of mistakes.

The shuffler spoke, "Follow the pea win a spree, lose the pea and you owe me."

Out of nowhere, Usagi and Ami pushed right in front of the American tourists from behind which the blue haired heroine looked angry.

"That's not fair, these poor people would be cheated", angrily shouted Sailor Mercury.

Suddenly the shuffler had stopped shuffling the phoney nuts, which at that point the blue haired heroine whispered to her pal where the pea is located that then she nodded.

The green suited American pointed, "Is the hand quicker than the eye?"

Very quickily Usagi picked up the left nut which revealed the pea which had caused both Jeffrey Hunter and the shuffler to be shocked that somebody has picked up the right spot. Like it was a life saving event, the North American tourists are cheering and started to run off as they won their freedom.

The grey shirt teenager spoke in excitement, "Oh boy, I can have my stuff back."

As soon as all the tourists left the terminal of the airport and waited in the departure lounge, Usagi clicked her fingers which very strangely her pal Ami had disappeared and the blonde haired heroine started to tap her foot while her arms are crossed.

"How about making it a challenge, huh?", mocked the blonde haired schoolgirl.

The shuffler had started moving the pea very quickly which then the blonde haired Sailor Senshi's large eyes were following the pea. Out of nowhere, the blue haired girl came back whispering her pal the correct answer which then the dealer stopped shuffling. Usagi picked up the left nut again which revealed the pea that caused the shuffler to be shocked again and started to panic. As the shuffler bent his head down to make it challenging towards the two schoolgirls, Jeffrey Hunter was running towards the terminal looking for his victims panicking that he might lose his labour workers. Yet again the blonde haired heroine's eyes were following the pea which the shuffler pulled a lever on the stand which the pea dropped out of the middle hole.

Ami whispered, "I heard a dropping sound, Usagi."

The blonde haired heroine started to think what caused the dropping sound so she did a cheesy grin and picked up both the left and the right nut which the middle nut without the pea was left behind.

"So the pea must be in the middle nut, you dodgy dealer", smoothly spoke Usagi.

The dealer then started to cry and ran out towards the exit of Tokyo International Airport which the blonde haired heroine was tapping her foot while looking very fruity which her blue haired pal came out looking very strangely behind Sailor Senshi. As soon as the shuffler was out of sight, the North American tourists were cheering for the blonde haired heroine for saving their lives came back from the terminal which they discovered that their flight has been delayed. Sailor Mercury was smiling to her pal while looking very cute as she helped the blonde haired heroine for the crooked deal.

"Here's your stuff back and from now on, don' t risk what you can't afford to lose", suggested Sailor Moon while looking very happy.

However behind the wall near towards the restricted area, the green suited crook looked very disappointed with his head looking down that his hired shuffler fled so he got out his celluar mobile phone and started dialling a number.

The green suited stranger grunted, "This is Jeffrey Hunter, get me Queen Beryl."

Meanwhile in Egypt, a group of men and women who were shirtless but kept their undergarments were building a pyramid which Nephrite was closely supervising looking angry. Just a few kilometres away, the blonde haired henchman who was called Jadeite was fanning down the long red haired dictator who was dressed up like Cleopatra with an expensive white gown laying on a lounger.

"Work you lowlives, you owe me big time", yelled Queen Beryl.

The grey haired henchman came running towards the meanful dictator holding a phone but he stopped to breathe in and out which he got hold of a bottle of water and drank it.

Kunzite bellowed, "Call for Queen Beryl, sounds American."

The long fingernailed, black tiara wearing queen was thinking on her lounger and picked up the phone waiting for good news.

"Jeffrey, where is my next plane load for workers?", asked Beryl.

The green suited villian replied, "One more bet and I would have them, they won thanks to Sa..."

The dictator yelled, "You know how to cheat so do it without failing me!"

Jeffrey Hunter moved towards the car park of the airport since the last message was full of noise from nearby aircraft.

"Okay but we need better facilities and tactics", suggested the freelance crook.

As soon as the sentence had finished, Kunzite got hold of a bowl full of green grapes and passed it towards the villain.

Beryl replied while munching on a grape, "Then you will get better facilities and tactics, bye."

The leader of the Dark Kingdom put down her phone and got up from her lounger looking very angry while the grey haired henchman started looking anxious by the quickness of the dictator getting up however the queen calmed down after eating another grape.

"This is my plan, you and Nephrite will go to Las Vegas in America and encourage more workers for my pyramid", suggested Queen Beryl.

Suddenly without any warning the evil red headed ruler of the Dark Kingdom pointed at Kunzite and grunted towards her henchman who was scratching his head.

The henchman asked, "Why do you want a pyramid of your beautiness in Egypt?"

"Well... Just so people think that I am not always in a dust lair and you go, Nutzite", yelled Queen Beryl.

The grey haired henchman started to run as fast as he could and got hold of Nephrite which they are heading towards the casino city. Meanwhile back at the airport entrance, the grey shirted teenager and the other North American tourists were rubbing their eyes in disbelief that a fictional heroine had saved their lives.

The grey shirted teenager asked, "Thanks for saving us but I have a question, are you Sailor Moon?"

The blonde haired heroine had blushed that an American knows her name while trying to raise a smile towards the tourists of various shapes and sizes.

"Yes, I am Sailor Moon", replied the blonde haired heroine.

Suddenly everyone was shaking her hand with excitement after meeting a superheroine on their trip in Japan. The grey haired teenager got hold of a photo of Usagi ready to sign.

The teenager stuttered out, "Can I have your autograph please since I'm a big fan of you?"

Very quickly the blonde haired heroine signed the photo with her famous saying on it in English which she struggled writing the strange language towards the American tourists. As soon as the autograph was finished, Jeffrey Hunter came out of the terminal looking very happy and got hold of a megaphone.

"Everyone gets a free flight to Las Vegas with one free bet, no questions asked and no hidden catches", laughed the green suited American.

Suddenly the American tourists ran towards the check in desks, ready to gamble for free to Las Vegas, the casino city. However outside, Usagi and Ami were standing thinking that this maybe a trap.

Sailor Mercury asked, "I think this is a trap Usagi, nobody gives free flights do they?"

"Not really but we gotta check it out, scout", replied the blonde haired heroine while trying to impersonate Sonic the Hedgehog very poorly.

So the two schoolgirls then followed the tourists towards the check-in desks with a determination look on them. In Las Vegas which is now late evening with the Strand being lit up and fake names of casinos to avoid copyright laws for the possible audience to see which inside a casino which was named Green Hill Casino, the Super Special Serena Search and Smash Squad were in the security room looking at the gamblers. Out of nowhere, the Casino Night Zone music in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 was playing in the background.

Kunzite enjoyably spoke, "No doubt about this Nephrite but I think this is our best plan yet."

"Great to be back home, our highness would have more labour workers than she will know what to do with", laughed Nephrite.

Busting out of nowhere on the security cameras, the locals who were the tourists came rushing in stampeding over the existing players on the slot machines and knocking into the butlers of the casino. Jeffrey then slammed the door open which shook Queen Beryl's henchmen and gave them a clipboard that the grey haired goon signed his name on and the green suited crook then left the security room. Outside the Green Hill Casino, Sailor Moon and her blue haired pal were taking a breath catching up with the tourists which the music changed to some swanky music with Sailor Senshis mentioned in the blonde haired heroine's role playing game.

Usagi panicked and spoke, "I hope them tourists that speak a funny language would be all right, I would get upset if they're not."

So the blue haired girl opened the casino door which revealed a few tourists on the slot machines pulling on the levers however a very annoying buzz came out which a machine got hold of their shirts and emptied their coat or trouser pockets.

"I don't like the look of this", sighed the blonde haired heroine.

Back in the security room, the brown haired henchman was looking at the monitors while his partner in crime was looking from the security door entrance for the action which suddnely the music changed back to Casino Night.

Nephrite laughed, "One more bet and they will owe all their lives to Queen Beryl."  
"How are going to do this, Nepwrong?", asked Kunzite.  
"Every game, the slot machines and even the change machine is set to Queen Beryl's orders by me."  
"Are we cheating?"

The brown haired henchman gave a smirk towards his comrade who was scratching his head and pressed a button.

The leader of the SSSerenaSS Squad spoke, "Yes Kunzite, we are cheating and let's try something."

So Nephrite pressed the red button which on the roulette table the ball started jumping violently which the tourists were cheering and stopped when the ball landed on double zero. Instead the gamblers were crying and left the roulette table with all their chips which the blonde haired heroine came and looked very shocked.

"How did that happen Ami?", asked Usagi.

Ami replied, "The ball had lots of friction which then jumped about on the roulette table or in simpler words, cheating."

Sailor Mercury then looked at the top of the casino and saw a blinking red light from the top of the Wheel of Fortune game at the corner which Jeffrey started to sneak on, getting prepared for his next trick.

"What are you going to do Usagi?", asked the blue haired heroine.

The blonde Sailor Senshi replied, "For love and justice, the sailor suit beautiful girl fighter Sailor Moon will insure all people to have freedom, and you must stop the cheating my little buddy."

Meanwhile on the Wheel of Fortune game, the green suited man was rubbing his hands when all of the tourists were gathering around the machine looking like that were impressed and made a "ooh" sound.

"If the Win comes up on the wheel, it is going to be raining dollars but would it be freedom or bonded, only the wheel knows", bellowed Jeffrey.

Very quickly the blonde haired heroine got out her disguise pen and pressed the lid which transformed her into an attractive latino dancer who was wearing a red dress and her hair style was a combination of Minako's length and the hair colour of Rei's. The dancer then approached Nephrite who was holding his chin.

The latino dancer smoothly asked, "Do you know a good dance, you young gorgeous man?"

The brown haired henchman started to stare at the latino dancer with his heart beating very rapidly and got out his hand which he held it on the disguise heroine's arm. So Nephrite got up and started to dance with his probable future girlfriend who was dancing and holding the hands of each other. Meanwhile behind the machine, Ami got out a small machine which she pressed the button on to stop the cheating of the Wheel of Fortune. Back on the dance floor, the attractive latino dancer was still dancing which the brown haired goon was swinging her in enjoyment thinking that he may quit the henchman job as he found someone better.

Nephrite asked, "What is your name so I can call you?"

"My name is Honey Tsukino, and I gotta go you brilliant man", replied the diguised heroine.

So as Usagi gave a kiss to Nephrite which she left the dance floor and headed back to the Wheel of Fortune, the machine stopped at Win which as promised the casino floor was full of money which the tourists picked up in scoopfulls.

The grey shirted tourist screamed, "It's raining money!"

Back on the dance floor, the grey haired goon started pulling on the dancing partner in crime.

"Sometimes she's a driver, sometimes she's a female photographer, and sometimes she's a latino dancer... but her true identity is Usagi Tsukino", happily spoke Nephrite while saying an another anime character catchphase.

Kunzite bellowed out while ignoring the continuity error, "The machine gave out the money while you was dancing with the latino."

The henchmen looked at each other and walked towards the latino dancer who was chatting in Japanese, their native language with the blue haired heroine while Kunzite pointed at the latino dancer.

"This place is awful, no ice cream cones", leaked out the disguised heroine while accidentally changing her back.

The blonde haired heroine pressed on the lid of the disguise pen which changed her to a short black hair man who is wearing a proper tuxedo and a red bow tie like James Bond would wear and came back towards the henchmen.

"Moon, Sailor Moon", spoke Usagi in a posh English accent.

However Nephrite and Kunzite was not pleased that their enemy is in the casino and grunted at the schoolgirl which they started to catch the girl, however she quickly changed back which for the first time leaves her tuxedo costume while trying to get away from the Super Special Serena Search and Smash Squad. The blonde haired heroine dragged the blue haired girl and headed towards a computer café at the edge of the casino floor.

The blonde girl suggested, "Look a computer café, you stay here going on the computer while I give them hectic henchmen the defeat that they deserve."

The Sailor Senshis have arrived at the computer room while at the corner was a computer helper however despite five computers the place was nearly empty.

"Yeah, at least I would be safe around here", happily replied Ami.

As soon as Ami sits down towards a computer and the helper smiles, the blonde haired heroine dashes out of the casino towards the direction of Hoover Dam which the two henchmen followed. A quick scene change later shows that Usagi was inside the Hoover Electric Dam which the grey haired henchman got out his net ready to swoop her but instead caught his brown haired partner instead. Now the blonde haired heroine was near an open engine that had a window ledge and she stood yawning as it was starting to get very late at night and she was up all day.

Usagi yawned, "I stay right here so you can catch me".

Nephrite and Kunzite quickly walked towards the Japanese anime character but she ducked and the Super Special Serena Search and Smash Squad fell down the electric waterfall.

"Sounds like them two are having a cruise", joked the blonde haired heroine.

Back in the computer café, Ami was still on the computer enjoying herself knowing for once nothing strange will happen towards the blue haired girl.

The computer helper asked, "Having a good time, honey?"

However the Sailor Senshi started to look fed up on the computer as she was tired of the travelling that she has done from Tokyo to Las Vegas.

"Kind of", shyly spoke Ami.

The brown haired computer helper walked towards the intelligent blue haired girl as he thinks that she may need help.

The stranger asked, "I forgot to mention that this isn't free you know?"

The blue haired heroine scratched her head and sulked knowing that there would be some bad news.

"One hundred dollars and fifty cents", bellowed out the computer payer.

Ami started to get angry as she doesn't even have one American cent and stands up away from the computer ready to show her water tactics.

Ami shouted, "I have only been here for ten minutes, I will take it up with the management."

Very sneaky, the computer helper got out a photo of Queen Beryl wearing a blue business suit with the plaque saying Manager and showed it towards the Sailor Senshi.

"The manager is Queen Beryl", replied the stranger.

This had caused Ami to sit back on her seat looking very glum and is about to cry knowing that it would need a miracle to get out of this problem.

The blue haired girl upsetly spoke, "I won't."

Suddenly the computer helper pulled a lever from his desk which a trap door came out which was expanding towards the blue haired girl which she started to panic as computers were falling down.

"Usagi, help!", yelped Sailor Mercury at her loudest voice.

* * *

Notes: It took a while but the first part is done. Accidentally I think I made Usagi into Cutie Honey which is some anime character that did similar things by mistake. Since this was hard, it is going to be even harder for the next part. I still regret doing this story. 


	8. High Stakes Usagi Part 2

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

Comments: This was quite hard was this episode so I had to include some generic DiC cartoon injections that would be handy for a parody and there is a reason for the alternate title. Theory of the day, SM means Super Mario so how come people call this SM? Then instead of Super Mario Bros. Super Show (oh yeah!), you get Sêrâ Mûn Bishôjo Senshi Show (SMBSS). Now for Part 2.

* * *

Adventures of Usagi Tsukino (AoUTK) - Episode 104 (105) High Stakes Usagi - Casino Night Serena (American name) - Usagi Should Be So Lucky

Inside some prison, the villianous Queen Beryl walked into the dungeon which in the cage was the blue haired damsel holding onto the bars desperate to get free.

"So your Sailor Senshi cohort doesn't approve of my little gambling establishment," grunted the dictator while pointing the finger at her.

Ami yelled, "It's a rip off!"

The devious queen then walked slowly away from the captive Sailor Senshi rubbing her hands but then she stopped and looked at her foe.

"Well, you double dorsalled dope, Sailor Moon is going to help me win one big bet", gloated Beryl.

The blue haired girl shook the bars and replied, "Nobody calls me a double dorsalled dope and also my pal will never help you."

"You better hope that she does since I've got the perfect plan to get my labour workers back", bellowed out the red haired bad queen.

Back in the Green Hill Casino, the blonde haired heroine has returned to the casino looking for her pal who was kidnapped by the villian. She had put her hand over her head scouting up and down which the blonde girl had stopped.

Usagi yelped, "Ami, Ami, where are you?"

Very quickly the blonde haired Sailor Senshi walked into the pool area which is at the back of the casino, she stopped looking very annoyed.

"Ami, Ami, This is no time for hide and seek", spoke the bored blonde haired heroine.

In the pool was the green suited crook laying on a float resting while reading a generic newspaper in English. The stranger had a smirk on his face while staring towards his enemy who was rubbing her tiara.

Jeffrey plotted, "Ah, Sailor Moon it is good to see you again as Queen Beryl is challenging you to a cook off."

"Forget about it", yelled Usagi.

Jeffrey Hunter was wiping his hand and then put his tissue back into his pocket which he put a piece of paper into a miniture boat. The boat floated towards the blonde haired heroine which she picked up the paper revealing that it was a photo of the blue haired friend of hers caged up.

The green suited crook spoke, "If you'd like to see your little friend again, you'll cooperate and what's more you'd better lose the cook off."

As the American gambler was saying this, Usagi got extremely angry gritting her teeth but she then stopped and got upset that her pal is in danger which she then put her head down.

"All right, I'll go along providing that my pal is at one piece", disappointly spoke the blonde haired heroine while trying to stop a cry outbreak.

A quick scene change then reveals that inside the DiC Grand which is a parody of the MGM Grand in Las Vegas due to some mysterious copyright law. Inside there was a boxing ring with a crowd of various misdrawn people including the North American tourists. Near the crowds was a commentator's den which inside the brown haired henchman was with a microphone and is wearing a press hat stretching his neck for the announcement.

Nephrite bellowed to the audience, "Welcome to the great Kunzite-Sailor Moon cook off!" He breathed out and continued, "It's a great day folks and this is your favourite announcer... your old friend... nice local Nephrite!"

Suddenly Queen Beryl slammed the door of the commentator box and got hold of her henchman's nose while the brown haired henchman looked very scared and got himself a glass of water which he drank it.

"Get on with it, you worthless whiny worker", yelled the red haired queen.

Very quickly Queen Beryl let go of the brown haired goon's nose which she left the commentator box slamming the door again and smartly the henchman put a silver padlock on the door.

Nephrite laughed, "Place your bets folks, please your bets."

Down by the entrance of the DiC Grand, the green suited stranger was now a bet collector as the queue was long and full of tourists. The grey shirted teenager put out a bunch of dollar bills towards the clerk.

"I bet my life on Sailor Moon", happily spoke the American tourist.

As quick as a robbery, Jeffrey took the money from the grey shirted teenager which he responded by a laugh. Meanwhile in the dressing room, the blonde haired heroine was sitting on her bench ready to defeat her foe smiling like nothing has happened. The long fingernailed queen walked into the dressing room and stopped near to her enemy, rubbing her hands with happyness.

Beryl gloated, "You'll be happy to know that seven billion and one people have staked their freedom on your victory except someone in Europe".

"It's a dangerous bet, you evil queen", Usagi replied as she pointed towards her villain.

The evil dictator from the Dark Kingdom banged on the lockers trying to avoid any real threats towards her arch enemy which she stopped a few moments later after she breathed in and out.

Queen Beryl slyly spoke, "Not for your Sailor Senshi pal, and remember, if you win she's doomed."

The blonde haired heroine started to think by placing her hand on her chin which she rubs while the Dark Kingdom queen was holding her arms like she has been to court with one hand on her chest and another hand in the air. Rapidly, the evil red haired villain placed her hand on the blonde haired schoolgirl's shoulder.

"You must throw the cooking contest then the people will be my slaves", shouted Beryl.

Usagi replied while trying to push her enemy, "I can't do that!"

"It's the people or Ami, you decide!" laughed Queen Beryl as she walked out of the training room.

A few minutes later, the blonde haired heroine had entered the boxing ring waving her hands which the crowd roared as their Japanese anime superheroine came towards to save the day. Also the grey haired henchman came out waving his arms but the only responses were boos, even a few eggs and tomatoes were thrown directly at him. Kunzite and Usagi came towards the middle of the ring which side by side there were two white ovens with two sets of frying pans on each cooker as the brown haired goon came out of the commentator box.

Nephrite explained, "You know the rules because there isn't any, take your places and may the best and only henchman win!" He added, "Remember you set the oven on and head towards outside to get some ingredients, go!"

Kunzite lit the oven on which the brown haired henchman hit the opposition with a frying pan. Very quickly the blonde haired heroine rubbed her head and turned on the oven which she got off the ring heading towards the nearest supermarket that her enemy followed very quickly behind her. As the two were heading out, the North American grey shirted tourist also followed them by the other entrance.

"Hey Sailor Moon, don't forget your pal, sucker", yelled the grey haired minion.

This caused the blonde haired schoolgirl to stop which the crowd made an "awww" sound as Kunzite was outside the stadium.

Usagi sighed, "This is going to be hard since I've never had any practice at losing cooking contests."

Outside the stadium, the grey haired henchman was running towards the supermarket which was quite far from the arena. Very slowly, the blonde haired heroine walked putting her head down as she is upset that her pal is going to be destroyed.

"Say it isn't so Serena, say it isn't so", disappointedly spoke the grey shirted teenager as he was a big fan of the Sailor Senshis but he only knew they American names for their real identities.

Depressingly, the blonde schoolgirl walked slowly while wiping her eyes that are full of tears. The upset girl also sulked that she has to risk her friend or the population bar one of the world.

The flashback of Queen Beryl with only her heads spoke, "You must throw the cooking contest, throw the cooking contest, throw the cooking contest, throw the cooking contest..." She then added, "The people or Ami, or Ami, or Ami, or Ami..."

Very quickly during the flashback, the black tiara wearing queen repeated the evil laugh all around the upset blonde heroine. While the heroic side looked grim, Kunzite had reached the supermarket and he scratched his head thinking what to do next.

"I always knew I was the best cook and Queen Beryl said that this fire hydrant would slow her down even more", gloated the grey haired henchman.

With a wrench handy, the partner in crime of the Super Special Serena Search and Smash Squad was ready to turn on the hydrant. In plain sight, the depressed Usagi walked slowly which the henchman turned on the hydrant casuing the blonde haired heroine to be soaked. As the schoolgirl was splashing the water away from herself, Kunzite smiled away from the heroine.

Usagi yelled, "This losing business is really getting on my nerves!"

The grey haired henchman walked towards the soaking girl and pointed directly at her with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Remember, if you don't let me win, you'll never see Sailor Mercury ever again as she would be evaporated" grunted Kunzite which he added, "She'll be trapped forever in that secret cell under the stadium and you need a key to get in to free her."

Thanks to the leaked information, the blonde haired heroine winked towards the audience smiling that she can free the people and her pal who has been missing for a while.

Usagi whispered to the audience, "Since the dumb henchman leaked the whereabouts of my friend, I would go straight away and win my bet."

Back in the DiC stand, the grey haired goon was running back towards the ring with a supermarket carrier bag that said AMTS-Mart on it with a delightful look on his face.

"Entering the ring is the winner with only the stuff to fry, my partner in crime, my co-henchman, Kunzite", announced Nephrite.

As the brown haired henchman laughed, the entire crowd booed towards the minion which in the middle of the ring was the long fingernailed villain laughing at the audience.

Beryl yelled, "All right, start sending all these people to Egypt as they have to finish my beautiful pyramid."

"Yes your repulsiveness, right away and I'm glad Sailor What's-her-name is long gone", replied the leader of the SSSerenaSS Squad.

However outside the DiC Grand, some strange background music that is a cover version of "I Should Be So Lucky" except the I was changed to Usagi for some reason as typical of a DiC cartoon was playing. The blonde haired heroine winked towards the audience and showed her tiara was in her hand. Quickly the heroine threw her tiara towards the Danger Keep Out door that cut through and quickly she walked inside. Little did she know that there were stairs going down and she tripped down them towards the bottom. Sailor Moon then started to cry as she was rubbing her hurting knee in pain.

The blue haired girl yelled, "Usagi, is that you?"

Suddenly, the blonde haired heroine got up and walked towards her buddy while she was limping from the pain of the stairs.

"Yes Ami, it's me", reassured the Sailor Senshi.

Using her tiara, the blonde haired Japanese anime heroine cut the bars of the cage and caught her pal who is now free. The blue haired girl then wiped her eyes that her pal has returned and gave her a hand shake.

Ami spoke with excitement, "You found me!"

"Sorry it took so long, now we have something special to win", replied Usagi.

As the background music stopped, back in the arena the grey haired goon was putting some ingredients into the frying pan which busting towards the ring, the two schoolgirls got the pan and put the ingredients into the bin. The blonde haired girl dusted her hands with perfection and she looked at the audience who was still there except it was just multicoloured blobs.

Sailor Mercury asked, "You won Usagi, but where did everyone go?"

It was revealed at that moment that the crowd was completely empty which a cricket noise was playing, Kunzite then laughed towards the Sailor Senshis which they gave him a funny look and walked towards the nervous lackey who was biting his nails in fear.

"Queen Beryl took them prisoner to Egypt, oops that's the second thing I accidentally gave out", spoke the grey haired goon.

Meanwhile in Egypt, a group of men and women who were shirtless but kept their undergarments were building a pyramid which Nephrite was closely supervising looking angry. Just a few kilometres away, the blond haired henchman who was called Jadeite was fanning down the long red haired dictator who was dressed up like Cleopatra with an expensive white gown laying on a lounger just like before as this was recycled animation.

"Pick up the slack, you slackers", yelled Queen Beryl.

As Jadeite was cooling the leader of the Dark Kingdom down, he thought that this was similar to yesterday.

The queen gloated, "Imagine my face around the world, my prince would be so proud of me and he might love both the pyramid and myself who needs a relationship."

On the slave labour area, the tourists and other people were pushing the blocks of the pyramid while they were wiping their sweat off their foreheads.

"What are the odds of us escaping this slave labour work and for any hero to save us?", asked one of the workers.

Usagi replied, "I say better than winning the lottery."

The slaves then stared towards the oddly glowing blonde haired heroine as she made a pose by putting her hands on her hips as her blue haired pal whispered something towards the posing heroine. Very quickly clouds were appearing as both schoolgirls were working on changing the face of the pyramid and in a few hours, Usagi walked towards the Cleopatra lookalike who both her and Jaedite looked very worried.

"Now that's a pyramid", bellowed out the blonde haired heroine.

Suddenly as if on cue, the pyramid reveal that it was Sailor Moon's face and winked towards the evil dictator which caused her to cry like a baby or Usagi by banging her fists on the lounger. The people of the world were cheering and danced around the two heroines happy that they are free which then the population laughed.

The Alex Kidd lookalike asked, "Hey Sailor Moon, do you think that we could make good Sailor Senshis too?"

The blonde haired heroine then started to blush which her blue haired pal gave a funny look towards her.

"You got to be very special like me and my best buddy plus it is very risky business", replied the Japanese anime character.

The Sailor Senshis and her grey shirted American fan then shook hands with each other which suddenly the blonde haired heroine winked towards a possible audience.

Sailor Moon Says

Near a train station, the two henchmen that work for Queen Beryl were on the road ready to take a shortcut on the railroad tracks.

Nephrite grunted, "I dare you to cross the road."

"I hear a train coming", nervously replied Kunzite.

Ignoring the grey haired goon, the brown haired minion was walking on the railroad tracks which he stood looking around that nothing is coming. His partner in crime soon followed on stopped by the tracks. Suddenly a bullet train came which they quickly ducked as this would have risked their lives. Towards the possible audience the blonde haired heroine got out her photo collection of her friends which are from top to bottom; Ami, Minako, Makoto, Naru Osaka.

Usagi excitely spoke, "I hate to see any my friends wiped by some dumb dare, play it safe, don't end up dead!"

* * *

Note: Finally this episode is done and now for the next one which would include a major character from the original anime instead of a made up character so prepare to Shake It Up. 


	9. Trail of the Missing Ami Part 1

Copyright Disclaimer: Usagi "Sailor Moon" Tsukino, Ami "Sailor Mercury" Mizuno, Queen Beryl, Nephrite, Kunzite, Jadeite, Professor Tomoe and all the other characters are created by Naoko Takeuchi. Based on a cartoon created by DiC Animation City and Bohbot Entertainment.

Comments: Even though Sonic Breakout is a good episode, it was skipped as I thought it would take a lot of work since it is a plain Mobius story. This episode is actually very strangely a second pilot since it was based off the unfinished Adventures of Super Mario story - The Missing Luigi, that was the second most complete episode next to the Magic Hassle and the SMSSSS. Like the unfinished Danger Mouse episode The Mystery of the Lost Chord, there were lots of changes but kept a similar feeling to this fan fic. Also this episode is 13 years old (1 October 1993 in the US) so this is a good way to tribute the story.

* * *

Adventures of Usagi Tsukino (AoUTK) - Episode 105 (107) Trail of the Missing Ami (13th Anniversary Edition)

Inside some dark building somewhere in Japan, a mysterious person in the dark is sat on a machine pulling levers up and down.

The stranger spoke, "Five years, it has been five long years since the laboratory explosion but I shall have my revenge since all I need now is Sailor Moon."

Outside the park, the blond haired henchman was placing a piece of white cake onto a checkered table which he went towards a large metallic machine wrenching the bolts.

Jadeite excitely shouted, "Oh yeah, oh yeah, when that Sailor Senshi shows, it's showtime!"

The blond haired henchman was tightening the bolts when he fell down towards the ground which the machine collapsed on top of him. Kunzite was holding a large heavy brown bag of potatoes and was placing it onto a weight machine.

"What's the matter Jadeite, pressure getting to you?", asked the grey haired henchman.

Over at the other side of the table, the brown haired minion was pushing back a claw from a sideways claw machine which are found on arcades.

Nephrite moaned, "Why bother since I would get credit for defeating Serena?"

"Don't bet on it Nephwrong, I would get credit for defeating that cringing crybaby", replied his partner in crime.

Suddenly out of nowhere, the bag of potatoes fell on top of the grey haired henchman's foot which he was rubbing it due to the pain.

Kunzite yelled, "Ouch, that's gonna hurt for weeks!"

The blond haired henchman pulled his comrades shirts and pointed towards a very distant blonde object.

"Listen carefully", whispered Jadeite.

Impersonating Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts, the three henchmen held their ears next to each other as they hear some Japanese talking getting closer towards them. The talking was coming from the two heroines as they stopped the street before going into the park.

Usagi spoke while her teeth were out smiling, "It is sure a nice day to go to the park, isn't it Ami?"

"I think so Usagi but I think I would rather be better inside and you took Makoto out", replied the blue haired girl while sounding gruffer than normal.

Suddenly a strange scent was going into the blonde haired heroine's nose as she smelt the odour coming from the park.

The blonde Sailor Senshi blinked, "Can't you smell the delicious aroma of glacing, pastry and the quality of sweet flour?"

Strangely the extremely off model blue haired heroine's mouth was going overboard and was biting into thin air. Quickly she then scratched her head while she was off model.

"A piece of white cake, it has to be a trap", warned Ami while pointing towards the table.

Sailor Moon replied, "Well of course it's a trap Ami, cause that's half the fun!" She then added, "I like my ice cream cones and my mouthfuls of cake well sugary with danger!"

Very quickly the blue haired sidekick walked towards the entrance of the park but her blonde haired pal grabbed her shoulders and held her back.

"Hang-on Ami, this is a solo mission so you have to stay here", pointed the protective Sailor Senshi.

Looking both ways for traffic, the blonde haired heroine walked towards the direction of the park which her pal put her head down that she will not able to help the famous Japanese anime character after what has previously happened.

Ami sighed, "Aw, gee, Usagi..."

Back to the cake trap, the grey haired henchman was studying the position of the cake which he scratched his head and adjusted the plate to perfection. Out of nowhere, the brown haired partner hit him on the head with a plate as he heard a happy high pitched voice.

"He's coming, get ready!", yelped Nephrite while badly taking the voice of the early Sega games.

As soon as the sentence was finished, all three of the Super Special Serena Search and Smash Squad member hide behind the two bushes with Nephrite on the left bush, Kunzite and Jadeite on the right bush as the blonde haired heroine arrived at the table.

Usagi sarcastically spoke, "Why look, a piece of cake that is all alone out here in the middle of a park table!" She breathed out while prasing the food and continued, "How incredibly fortunate because I'm sooo hungry!"

Behind the bush, the grey haired henchman was spying on the victim and looked at his blond haired partner.

"She's falling for it", whispered Kunzite while not noticing the sarcasm in the voice.

Jadeite replied, "I think the Sailor Senshi was acting like another Sailor Senshi."

Suddenly the browned haired goon got out from the bush not noticing that very quickly the blonde haired heroine got the piece of cake with an angry look on his face.

"Just stay there one more second, and you'll be my ticket to a rich reward from Queen Beryl", gloated Nephrite.

Sailor Moon then sneaked behind the brown haired henchman and pressed the button on the claw machine while eating a piece of cake which got hold of the three henchmen and tossed them up and down across the park. Then the machine that Jadeite was working on fired a pink laser at the three stooges which the lackeys were burnt to a crisp and with a loud bang the machine exploded. Over the road, Sailor Mercury saw the explosion and potatoes were flying across the road.

Ami panickally screamed, "Usagi, Usagi, where are you?"

As soon as possible, the blue haired heroine ran towards the explosion which then she started to cry knowing that her pal might be gone. She then fell down a hole that was created by the explosion and rubbed her head which suddenly all three henchmen grabbed her. Little did the Sailor Senshi know that the blonde haired heroine sneaked out from the back entrance and walked towards the spot where her pal was. The schoolgirl looked both sides of the road noticing that her pal is gone and scratched her head.

"Ami, where are you?", asked the blonde haired girl.

The damsel in distress replied as the sound boomed across the area holidng her ears, "Helllppp, Usagi!"

The blonde Sailor Senshi bravely spoke, "That's Ami, poor girl that her intelligence attracts henchmen."

Usagi quickly ran back towards the park which at the blast spot, the blond haired henchman was tieing up the blue haired girl with a rope similar to the first episode except that Jadeite was not good at tieing up people as he struggled to make knots in the rope. The original henchmen then gave the frightened blue haired girl an dastardly smirk.

"I got Serena's little tag along, too bad that she is a villian as she would come in handy", spoke Jadeite.

Nephrite replied, "Yeah, her smartness would be so useful as she has a brain of 300 IQ like a certain two tailed fox."

"Not to mention that she is kinda cute like the said character", complimented Kunzite.

However as the three henchmen was looking at the blue haired heroine, she was screaming with her eyes tightly squeezed.

Sailor Mercury shouted, "Let me go!"

Without any regrets, the browned haired henchman put a white gag over the blue haired Sailor Senshi's mouth as Jadeite was still trying to catch the rope into the right postion.

"Queen Beryl would be so proud of me", gloated Nephrite.

Kunzite grunted, "Oh yeah, she would be proud of me for getting rid of the smartypants."

The blond haired goon is now stuck in the rope which the grey haired henchman pulled to free his comrade. Suddenly above the hole, the blonde haired heroine waved towards her captive pal who was muffling which the henchmen were furious and gritted their teeth.

"You guys are so pathetic, picking on a defenseless girl like that", yelled Usagi while putting her hands on her hips posing.

Very quickly, the brown haired henchman got hold of the tied victim and was pulling the rope on the blue haired girl.

Nephrite stated the obvious, "We've got your sidekick here, you tiara troublemaker."

"What are you going to do, put a costume on to fool us?", asked Jadeite while pointing at Japanese anime character.

Sailor Moon threw her tiara towards the henchmen which they ducked going into the rope cutting it to rescue the blue haired girl and the blonde girl pulled out of her pocket an inflatable Usagi Tsukino which she threw on the ground. As quickly as possible, the henchmen jumped onto the inflatable as the tiara cut through the rope which the blue haired girl jumped.

Ami excited bellowed out, "Yay, I'm free, you did a great job, Usagi!"

The henchmen were still fighting the inflatable as the heroines sneaked away from the park and headed towards the direction of their high school walking very slowly after picking up the tiara off the ground.

"Didn't I tell you to wait back there?", asked the blonde haired heroine in a threating tone.

The depressed blue haired girl sulked, "Yeah but..."

As soon as Sailor Mercury was explaining to her pal about the machine exploded and wanting to rescue her pal, the blonde haired Sailor Senshi interrupted her.

"But you didn't do it", yelled Usagi not knowing the English language.

Ami upsetly replied, "Sorry Usagi."

Like true to her nature, the blonde haired heroine stopped walking and hugged her pal desperate to cheer her up.

"Hey just keep it in mind next time, all right?", forgave the Sailor Senshi and she added, "You're important to me."

The blue haired girl stopped being depressed and smiled towards her pal which she calmed down as well showing the true side of friendship.

Sailor Moon quickly spoke, "Come on, let's get out of here!"

The two heroines walked towards their high school which at the explosion site, the inflatable was destroyed making a comical sound effect. Meanwhile back in the dark building, the mysterious person was watching all of the action on a projector screen on his machine.

"So Queen Beryl wants the Sailor Senshis, aye?", asked the stranger to himself.

The unknown person rubbed his hands in the darkness while laughing out of tune.

The mysterious stranger continued, "Then so do I and I think I know just how to reel her in!"

After the stressful day, it is night time in Tokyo and the two heroines are sleeping in the Tsukino family house. The next morning in her decorative bedroom, the blonde haired heroine yawned and got up from her bed stretching around.

Usagi asked "What do you say you and me go make this day very special, sounds like a plan doesn't it Ami, Ami-chan are you awake?"

The Sailor Senshi then approached the blue sleeping bag and opened it to reveal an empty sleeping bag without Sailor Mercury which would be expected as they help each other.

"Ami? Ami? Aammii!", screamed the blonde haired heroine like a Star Wars character yelling No.

In the Dark Kingdom or more accurately Queen Beryl's lair, the three henchmen had just arrived back from their failed mission checking in when suddenly the evil dictator stood on their way with her arms crossed.

Beryl yelled, "Three seperate traps and a kidnapping, and none of them worked?"

This had caused the three henchmen to be very scared and nervous, Nephrite was shaking his legs, Kunzite was chatting his teeth and Jadeite was shaking his head side by side. The queen gave each of them a dirty look.

"Not exactly...", stuttered the brown haired henchman.

The grey haired goon yelped, "Just not on Sailor Moon."

Suddenly Nephrite and Kunzite growled at each other while the red haired baroness was twirling her hair.

The two members of the Super Special Serena Search and Smash Squad pointed at each other and shouted in unison, "It was his fault!"

Following on, the blond haired henchman pointed at his comrades which the evil dictator pushed her face towards her lackeys while looking scared.

"Shut up all of you, you're all incompetent and you stink of potatoes mixed with Senshi sweat", growled Queen Beryl while holding her nose.

The henchmen started to walk away backwards from the furious dictator which she followed psuhing her face and waving her finger directly towards them.

Beryl continued, "I can't believe that I have hired you three in the first place since I would have done a better job myself, no more excuses, I want that squashed Sailor Senshi and I want it now!"

As soon as the sentence had finished, a blonde object was at the distance which the queen looked out of her window and noticing that the object is getting closer. Very quickly the evil dictator screamed in frustration.

"Battle stations you simpletons, it's that sickening little tiara wearing troublemaker!" yelled Queen Beryl.

Outside the lair, the blonde haired heroine ducked some swinging hammers, tiptoed on some land mines that quickly exploded and tripped up accidentally when peas were firing. A quick scene change revealed that the grey haired goon was on a machine pulling a lever that was created the minions.

Kunzite bellowed out, "Main weapons power bank activated!"

At the other side of the lair, the brown haired henchman pulled a lever after saluting his highness and at the top of the hideout, the blond haired lackey was turning on some dials on a machine which behind him were some monitors displaying their enemy.

"Laser cannons ready to cook, ready to order a Sailor Senshi sandwich", gloated Jadeite.

Near the throne, the evil dictator was looking on the monitor at the off model blonde haired heroine which her mouth looked strange and her nose was drawn off. Quickly a crosshair came up on the screen focusing on the schoolgirl.

Beryl ordered, "On my command fire, ready... aim... whaaaaa...?"

Suddenly the blonde haired heroine pulled the plug outside the lair that turned off the screen and deactivated the weapons. The blonde girl was holding the plug smiling as the queen looked outside her window.

"Ohh...hold your fire, my dear Serena if I had known you were coming, I would have gave you a stomach ache", gloated the evil queen.

Usagi replied while pointing her foe, "Never mind the cheesy jokes that you copy, Berkyl!" She breathed out and asked, "What have you done with Sailor Mercury?"

The evil red haired dictator was shocked and scratched her head think that she should have chose the idea and she turned to her henchmen who also looked shocked as they did not capture the blue haired girl for a change.

"You three, sneak and grab that Sailor Moon while I would chat to her", whispered Queen Beryl while waving her finger.

The henchmen left the lair while the villainess turned back towards the window stretching her arms which then the blonde haired heroine was tapping her foot.

Beryl happily spoke, "To be truthful, you silly schoolgirl, I have no idea where your feckless friend is."

The off model blonde Sailor Senshi stretched her head and gave a blank look towards her enemy.

"Why should I believe you?", asked Usagi.

Very quickly back at the window, the evil dictator bent over and put her head onto the window ledge. She then sat on the window ledge putting her arms on the back of her head.

The queen smoothly spoke, "Use your tiny head, if I'd captured your companion which I didn't, I'd be torturing her right now."

Extremely strangely, the blonde haired heroine became very off model like another animation studio took over to continue the work. The Sailor Senshi's eyes became wider with black eyes instead of her usual colour, her head was more circular, her hair was a bright yellow and her mouth was just like Sonic the Hedgehog's as she showed her hands out in a forgiveness look.

"If you didn't take her, where'd she go?", asked the blonde haired heroine.

Back at the window, the red haired villain was rubbing her head while looking like that she would fall out of the window at anytime.

Queen Beryl suggested, "Perhaps she left on her own accord after all she is old enough, did you two have a falling out recently?"

Behind the different animation studio blonde schoolgirl, the three henchmen sneaked behind the girl ready to catch her which they grinded their teeth looking furious.

"Uh yeah, well yeah maybe, I guess but I never I mean... I didn't mean to--", stuttered Sailor Moon.

The henchmen then quickly grabbed the Sailor Senshi as she was thinking but she ducked and ran towards another area while the three stooges were fighting. The Japanese anime character was still off model however her eyes have returned back to her original colour.

Usagi asked, "Oh, where are you Ami?" She showed her left hand out and determinely spoke, "If you've run away because of me I'll never forgive myself!"

As the blonde haired character ran to search for the blue haired girl, the evil dictator shook her fist and gave inaudiable mumbles towards the blonde haired heroine. She then looked at her henchmen who was standing with a ready to go look on them.

"Nephrite, Kunzite, Jadeite", shouted Queen Beryl.

The three henchmen replied, "Yes, your evil excellence."

"I finally have a good idea, while Serena is looking for Sailor Mercury we would be squashing the Sailor Senshi as she would be too distracted, either that or hire a fake friend", suggested the dictator.

Suddenly Queen Beryl laughed as the Super Special Serena Search and Smash Squad were rubbing their hands smiling that they have an idea to destroy the blonde haired scchoolgirl. The blond haired henchman was doing a Coconuts impression which Nephrite and Kunzite laughed like Scratch and Grounder. Outside the Dark Kingdom, the blonde haired girl was sneaking out while she was still looked like another animation company did the work as she was off model.

Usagi yelled, "Ami, oh Ami, where are you?"

Will Sailor Moon ever find Ami? Will Queen Beryl finally get rid of her foe? Who is the mysterious stranger? Find out after the break.

* * *

Note: Just in time which strangely this episode would look right in place in the original anime as well as a parody. I think I have lost all of my brain doing these parodies, now even the thought of Sonic reminds me of these. Hmmm... gotta get back into Mario and Sly Cooper. 


	10. Trail of the Missing Ami Part 2

Copyright Disclaimer: See previous chapter. Not sure who owns Nephrite-zilla, Mecha Kunzite and King Jadeite, but it is either the original creator, Toho and Universal or myself but they may not owned by me.

Comments: Still a tribute to 13 years of the episode, I have forgot to put the pilot opening and just like The Missing Luigi it has a mention of the cover song (except in that it was script based and had the lyrics while this doesn't due to obvious copyright reasons and personal reasons). Sorry for going more spoofy than normal but this does happen to DiC cartoons.

* * *

Adventures of Usagi Tsukino (AoUTK) - Episode 105 (107) Trail of the Missing Ami (13th Anniversary Edition)

On a street somewhere in Azabu, the blonde haired heroine who has returned to her normal look was walking very slowly crying that she has lost her friend as she put her head down depressed.

Usagi upsetly asked, "What would my friends say about the missing Ami?"

Suddenly she pick up a magnifying glass and looked inside to see some marks on the ground but turned out to be chewing gum.

"She couldn't just vanish, there must be some clue...", thought the blonde haired heroine.

Very quickly the blonde schoolgirl bent down looking at lampposts and flowers on the road when she saw trainerprints with a special type of water on them. She investigated the marks and sniffed them which turn out to be the blue haired girl's prints and the blonde girl followed them. Above the blonde haired heroine, on the monorail the evil dictator of the Dark Kingdom and her three henchmen was having a cup of coffee when they saw the blonde troublemaker walking with a magnifying glass on her.

Beryl pointed out and shouted, "There she goes!"

"Where's she going?", asked the brown haired henchman.

On the monorail, the three henchmen were pushing each other fighting for more space on the seat when the queen slammed the table which caused them to be quiet.

Queen Beryl yelled, "Who cares where she's going since the point is that she's distracted, off her guard, easy to capture even for you three."

This had caused the three henchmen to wipe their foreheads in relief and calmed down.

"Now get me that Sailor Moon and don't fail me this time or else", shouted the dictator so loud that everyone on the monorail was shocked and were shaking. The queen then got hold of the three lackeys and threw them out of the window of the suddenly stopped monorail which caused them to scream and landed painlessly on the pavement. The blonde haired heroine was looking down at the trainerprints and sees a mix of other footprints merging with the blue haired damsel's.

"There was a struggle, poor Ami", thought Usagi and she then continued, "If I don't find her soon, I would be kicked out of the Sailor Senshis."

Meanwhile just a metre away from the Sailor Senshi, the three henchmen were rubbing their heads as they were pushed around fourty feet above the ground.

The blond haired goon smoothly spoke, "Queen Beryl was right, Serena's off her guard and easy to capture as well."

The brown haired henchman got up from the landing and grunted towards his comrades which they done an dastardly smirk thing that their enemy is easy to capture.

"Of course she's right Emeraldite after all she's our leader, so let's go!", growled Nephrite while sounding harsh.

Suddenly in a few seconds, all three members of the Super Special Serena Search and Smash Squad got up from the landing and started running towards the direction of the yellow object.

The brown haired goon yelled, "Come on!"

In a distance near some luxury apartments, the blonde haired heroine then sneaked onto an alleyway still following the trainerprints to find the missing Sailor Senshi.

"I'm getting warmer", muttered Usagi.

Behind a wall, the three stooges were looking out as the blonde schoolgirl was going in.

Nephrite bellowed, "She's getting warmer, but I make this hot for her."

The blond haired henchman looked at the getting further away enemy of theirs and was smiling very happy.

"She is pretty hot, all right", giggled Jadeite.

Very quickly, the grey haired goon hit him on the hand using his hand which his eyes were going pale.

Kunzite yelled, "Shut up, you are not suppose to say that!"

Meanwhile the blonde haired heroine was walking through a garden and she was noticing the flowers and the trees which she picked on a red flower possibly a Redious Rososa. Then following the trainerprints which it ended on a white building with a sign in Japanese, their native language Mugen Gakuen. She then slammed the door open to reveal a place full of machines and the blue haired girl to be tied up on one of the pillars but since the mysterious person was a better tier than Jadeite, the rope was over Sailor Mercury's mouth. The blonde haired heroine then walked towards the direction of her pal but she tripped up on a book that was left around and came crashing down which the mysterious stranger laughed. Behind the machine came out a man who had white hair, wore glasses, a blue shirt and a blue tie and pointed towards his enemy.

"Welcome to the Infinity Academy my pretty pal, we've been expecting you!" shouted Professor Tomoe who behaved like Dr. Warpnik.

Back outside the complex, the red haired queen was growling at her henchmen for failing to capture the famous Japanese anime character.

Beryl yelled, "How could you idiots have lost her already, do you need a map saying Sailor Moon was here?"

"We don't know", replied Nephrite.

The blond haired lackey walked up past the alleyway and pointed towards a white building which was the closest building in the area.

Jadeite shouted in excitement, "Your supremeness, I have found something over there."

The other three people were looking at the white building which the red haired queen nodded knowing what is the building that her henchmen failed to know which they scratched their heads.

"That building is a school which I remember correctly, is the place where Professor Tomoe is hiding and he is behind this nonsense", explained Queen Beryl.

Back in the Mugen Gakuen, the professor was making goofy faces and jumped up and down on the chair. The white haired lunatic was then doing cartwheels on the floor which the blonde haired heroine was rubbing her tiara on her head. After a while, the professor stopped.

Tomoe spoke while pointing the finger, "Yes, it was I who lured your mercury blue friend into a trap as this was all part of my plan to escape, you see!"

The loopy professor pulled down a blind which a projector came on screen that showed the professor being happy with his daughter when suddenly an explosion took place from a unnamed white laboratory which he then cried.

"People then called me a looney, can't you imagine?", spoke the bipolar professor as he cried then laughed.

Sitting down on a chair that just appeared from nowhere, the blonde haired heroine was licking on a ice cream cone smiling as she knows that her pal would be free.

Usagi jerkly responded, "Hurry up won't you, I gotta face my aim and rescue Ami."

"You're not going anywheres, you and your pal are my prisoners and when Queen Beryl follows you here, I'll...", explained Professor Tomoe.

Suddenly as if on cue, the queen and the members of the Super Special Serena Search and Smash Squad were standing in the entrance which at that moment the colour became really bad with characters being more greyscale than normal.

Beryl yelled while impersonating Dr. Robotnik, "I thought I got rid of you, you fish-fondling fruitcake!"

"Since when did Queen Beryl read The Lifestyles of Dr. Robotnik?", the grey haired henchman whispered to his comrades which they gave him a funny look.

Very quickly the evil dictator and the challenged professor were pulling each other's shirt and suddenly, the professor got out a potato and threw it to his opponment which the queen threw back a potato has well.

Nephrite, Kunzite and Jadeite sung in unison, "Potato fight, potato fight, potato fight."

While the villians were enjoying themselves with the entertainment, the blonde haired heroine unties her pal which then the falling blue haired girl fell on top of the famous anime character's arms.

"Hey Ami, I missed you!", yelled Usagi with happiness.

Very quickly like a brother or sister, the blue haired girl hugged her friend which the heroine responded with a smile.

Sailor Mercury replied, "Usagi, you're the greatest next to Minako."

"Glad you're okay, I was worried you'd run off", smiled the blonde Sailor Senshi.

As the blonde haired heroine held her friend's arms, the blue haired friend then looked away in excitment.

Ami grinned, "I'd never do that Usagi, you're my best friend!"

Very quickly the blonde haired heroine wiped a few tears from her eyes that her friend is free. However as the villains were enjoying the potato fight, the grey haired henchman pointed towards the fleeing enemies of theirs.

"Look they are escaping, this potato fight was a bad idea", yelled Kunzite.

His partner in crime agreed, "I agree, we'll get them while they are distracted."

The dynamic duo then ran towards the blonde haired heroine which quickly the girl threw her tiara at the pillar. The pillar was fully cut and landed on top of the two henchmen. However the evil dictator saw this happening and yelled mumbles towards the professor who pulled her shirt.

"Let's speed keed, wait a minute do I sound familar Ami?", asked Usagi while taking off a famous hedgehog.

Ami replied while tapping her foot, "You sound like Sonic the Hedgehog, I'm waiting!"

After the two heroines were impersonating the original show, the white haired professor then approached to a machine which he was wrenching the bolts to make sure it is tightly secure. Quickly Professor Tomoe then pressed the Fire button which red potatoes were flying out of the cannon. One of the potatoes mutated to become a green and orange monster who was chasing the heroines but quickly the blue haired girl pressed a button on the wall that squashed the monster into a pancake.

Back on the machine, the evil red haired queen then approached the white haired professor which she grabs on his shoulder.

"You're doing it wrong you insane idiot, let me!" yelled Queen Beryl.

Professor Tomoe replied, "No it's my machine, you don't know anything about electronics."

In the next room of the school, the two Sailor Senshis were avoid the monsters that came from the potatoes which caused the blue haired girl to become very scared and shook his arms.

"We have to get out of here and the only exit is by the evil doers", anxiously spoke Ami.

Usagi replied with a determined face, "This is like being trapped in a pinball machine or Sonic Spinball, it is that hard."

Back on the potato firing line, the three henchmen were getting bored of not achiving anything as they were sulking which they was hiding behind another machine.

The brown haired goon sighed, "They promised me money but I haven't even got one yen from this silly career."

"I agree Nephrite, we would rather be lawyers than chasing two schoolgirls that aren't even human!", shouted Jadeite.

Kunzite suggested, "Let's go home and watching some quality programming."

Very quickly the three henchmen legged the place like Del Boy Trotter running from the police over hookey stock, but three potatoes landed directly on the lackeys. The brown haired henchman mutated into a giant green lizard like Godzilla, the brown haired goon was transformed into a giant metallic lizard who looked like Mecha Godzilla and the blond haired partner in crime changed into a giant gorilla that resembled King Kong and they all cheered in animal noises.

"On the other hand, we should rule the roost for a change," yelled Nephrite-zilla.

Mecha Kunzite replied, "Queen Beryl is femme fatale and she is mean to us."

The three mutant henchmen then crashed near the Potato Firer which the red haired queen and the professor were still fighting by pulling their shirts.

"You had this coming for a long time", bellowed King Jadeite.

The queen for the first time was scared and was holding the professor's shoulders in fear.

Beryl stuttered out, "I... Queen Beryl command you to get back."

Ignoring the warning the three henchmen monsters destroyed the potato firing machine which then exploded launching potatoes all over the place that at the background a cover version of "Shake It Up" was playing in the background while the building was unstable.

"Usagi, the whole place is going supernova or something and will exploded!" screamed Ami.

Usagi replied, "Since when did we have background music?"

"That is the only answer that I do not know and I have a 300 IQ", smiled the blue haired pal.

Very quickly the heroines got out of the building while sneaking past the monsters which resulted on a quick scene change of the blonde haired heroine running down the garden and hiding on the alleyway. The mysterious music then stopped and the blonde schoolgirl caught her blue haired friend on her arms.

Sailor Mercury rejoyced, "You did it Usagi, you saved me, buddies forever, right Sailor Moon?"

"You got that right, buddies forever!" shouted the blonde haired heroine.

Suddenly the white school exploded leaving only a few remains behind and the two heroines walked very slowly towards their high school which there was no mention of their other pals.

Sailor Moon grinned and spoke, "It's good to know Queen Beryl and her prickly professor are going to be stuck with each other for a while!"

Back in the explosion spot, Nephrite-zilla, Mecha Kunzite and King Jadeite were sitting down watching the potato fight which was caused by the evil dictator and the white looney professor.

The brown haired green lizard spoke while licking on an ice cream cone, "Now this is my kind of entertainments!"

Sailor Moon Says

In the middle of Tokyo, the blue haired girl was attending a private computer café and she was walking down _Sunshine Street_ near a bank which has a name similar to her last name and the _Aspect Company_. However she was scratching her head as she is not familar with the location.

"I think I'm lost, I got to find a phone fast as I forgot my phone", yelped Ami.

Very quickly the blue haired heroine has found a phone booth on a street corner and she had entered the stand with a phone on her ear.

Sailor Mercury stuttered, "Operator, I want to phone Azabu Juuban School, the number...?"

For the first time, she was stuck and she scratched her head and very quickly the blonde haired heroine whispered the number towards her struggling buddy. The blue haired girl then nodded.

"I have got it, thanks Usagi!", thanked Ami and spoke to the operator, "Okay, that's area code..."

As soon as the Sailor Senshi was about the school telephone number, in front of the possible audience was waving her finger.

Sailor Moon pleasantly said, "You can't call someone unless you know your area code and phone number by heart so memorise it now and don't wait till it's too late!"

* * *

Note: This took 3 hours and a minute to finish the episode and I am relieved that the core between the shows has started to show. So expect more Sailor Senshis, episodes that would have pleased the original creator and of course, Ami centred episodes. Since this would be it for a while, remember that this person has written the story with no knowledge of the show (since I am by nature a cartooner). 


End file.
